Dragon Ball Destiny Redefined
by Celgress
Summary: A Goku x Kefla story. When at the conclusion of the Tournament of Power an exhausted yet excited Goku says aloud he wishes he could have somehow met the fusion warrior Kefla sooner, the Super Dragon mistakes his excitement for an official wish. Reality is rewritten and the timeline is reset by the Super Dragon to accommodate Goku's apparent request. Behold a new Dragon Ball Saga!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball GT, and related video games are copyright Toei Animation & Akira Toriyama. They are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

**A Special thank you to me creative consultant Gaara King of the Sands without whom this series would be impossible.**

Dragon Ball Destiny Redefined – Chapter One: A Change for the Better?

By

Celgress

**Somewhere Outside The Multiverse**

**T**he Saiyan known as Goku (or to a select few as Kakarot) had done the seemingly impossible, a feat he was accustom to at this point in his life. Goku beat Jiren the gray after a hard-fought battle during which he mastered a hitherto unknown ability Ultra Instinct. Now as the winner of the vaunted Tournament of Power Goku would be granted one wish by the Super Dragon Balls, a gift for which many would gladly give up everything they held dear.

Although Goku wanted to restore all the universes which were erased after their respective champions lost to their tournament opponents his tired mind kept drifting back to the most interesting opponent he had faced during the tournament. The foe who pushed him to his previous limits and beyond. His semi-final challenger, the Saiyan fusion warrior from Universe 6 called Kefla. If not for Kefla he would have fallen at the feet of Jiren. It had been against Kefla he unlocked Ultra Instinct. Kefla muse to his inner warrior.

From nearby Vegeta snapped in annoyance. "Kakarot stop your daydreaming! Make the wish already! Restore all the universes that have been erased, hurry!" Vegeta wanted his would-be protégé Cabba, another Saiyan from Universe 6, returned to existence asap.

"Sure thing Vegeta, best buddy, but gee that combo of Caulifla and Kale sure was super strong. What a challenge! Boy oh boy, she would have made for a great regular sparring partner. Just thinking of the fun we could have had challenging each other makes me giddy." Goku mused aloud. "Part of me wishes I could have somehow met her much earlier than I did." Goku babbled on excitedly not hearing Vegeta.

"Although rewriting a timeline to create an alternate universe is exceedingly difficult, to grant your wish is still within my power. Your wish shall momentarily be granted, Son Goku." The Super Dragon intoned in his booming voice.

Vegeta and the others glared at Goku. "Oopsie," Goku said with a nervous chuckle. "Wait I did not mean that as my wish. Can we have a redo?"

"Kakarot you idiot!" Vegeta yelled.

"The Great Dragon has already decided to grant your wish I'm afraid. There is nothing I can do, Son Goku." The Grand Priest lied. In truth, he could have attempted to intervene. He might even have been able to stop the process if he so desired, however, he wanted to see how things would play out.

"Prepare yourselves mortals for reality and timeline realignment." The Grand Priest said tapping the base of his staff on the rocky surface below. The Grand Priest shared knowing looks with the two surviving angels including Whis the Angel of Universe 7. 'Yes, I agree this shall be most interesting.' He thought telepathically transmitting his words to them. "As a side-effect of Son Goku's wish the other universes will be restored because the Tournament has essentially be canceled from this new stream of existence due to the changes wrought on two of the participating universes by this wish, namely universes seven and six."

The two Omni Kings or Zenoes clapped their hands excitedly in anticipation of what was to come. They had expected fun but nothing of this scale. A blinding light flashed overhead and a deafening roar was heard. Soon everything dissolved into nothingness for the mortals followed by blissful unawareness while their very beings were reset to much earlier states.

**Planet Kanassa Age 737, dawn**

As the sun rose over the devastated landscape a small group of Saiyan warriors awoke. They found themselves in huge carter of their own making. That night they had taken part in a genocidal slaughter spurred on by the rage all transformed Saiyans felt while under a full moon. Now that their bodies had reverted to their humanoid forms their lust for destruction was sated, for now.

"That was a heck of a party, huh?" Tora the tall one said.

"If you say so. Not that I remember any of it." Fasha the sole female member of the team said.

"Spoken like a typical ape, Fasha," Tora said.

"Ah pipe down, Tora. I don't see how you guys remember anyhow." Fasha said. "Elephants are supposed to remember everything, not apes."

"I'm with you Fasha," Borgos the balding one said. "To me, it's like waking up from a dream. You sort of remember it all at first but it then it quickly slips away."

"I don't remember much either." Shugesh the heavyset one said. "But I do remember the crusty little fella who gave me this sweet keepsake." He rubbed a nasty looking open wound on his right cheek.

"Bardock says he remembers everything," Fasha said her voice laced with skepticism.

"Ha, ha, ha, don't make me laugh, Fasha," Taro said. "Bardock might remember every second of normal battle but he remembers nothing of his personal life, so I doubt he remembers his great ape time. Allow me to demonstrate." He turned his attention toward the nominal leader of their tight-knit group who lay on his back while chewing slowly on a piece of native grass. "Bardock do you remember which day your youngest son was born?"

"No, but that was a long time ago," Bardock answered.

"It was not that long ago you lazy bum. I heard his third birthday was yesterday. A couple more years and he can go on his first mission." Fasha said. "C'mon you need to go see the little tike. We have enough time to stop in before our next assignment."

"A trip home would be nice," Borgos said excitedly.

"I could use a little r&r." Shugesh seconded.

"Forget it," Bardock said sitting up he blew the grass out of his mouth. "Why should I bother trying to bond with my child when they'll just send him away soon. What's the use, tell me that?"

No one could answer him. Being servants of the Cold Empire under the tyrannical rule of Frieza every Saiyan their lives were not their own. Saiyans were once masters of their own destiny but not anymore now they were mere servants.

"Ah, hey guys why did we fight for this dump anyway? Is Frieza out of his tiny little mind or something?" Shugesh asked.

"Maybe, but not in this case," Bardock said with a grunt. "I think this planet his special energy, or so I've heard. "

"Yeah, I heard the same thing," Taro said with a chuckle of disbelief. "You're supposed to be able to develop psychic powers or some such crap if you live here long enough. Like being able to read minds and see the future, that sort of spooky stuff."

"Frieza is such a paranoid freak I bet he'd jump at the chance to read minds," Bardock said.

"That's a frightening thought he's al-," Borgos said only to be interrupted by a sharp noise as a nearby pile of debris shifted.

"I wish you baboons could read minds so you could have heard the thoughts of my people while you massacred them." A bruised and battered Kanassan said. Its fish-like features were covered in a thick layer of dust courtesy of the debris from which it had emerged.

"Hey, I thought we killed all of you, things," Bardock said.

The enraged Kanassan charged at Bardock. Bardock stood up ready for action but the Kanassan vanished only to appeared directly behind him an instant later where it jabbed its fingers into Bardock's neck causing him a burst of intense but short-lived pain. Bardock fell to the ground rendered temporarily helpless.

Bardock's fellow Saiyans jumped to attention. They attacked the Kassan. A brief yet intense battle ensued. The Kassan was knocked clear to the other side of the pit by a running headbutt from Shugesh, next Taro zapped the Kassan with a sphere of blue-white energy.

"What the hell!?" Bardock exclaimed getting to his feet.

The Kassan's body was glowing white. Somehow the blast had failed to kill it. The Saiyans were stunned by what they saw. How could this creature remain alive after being hit with an energy ball at point-blank range?

"Hear me Bardock." The Kassan said. "I have transmuted your destructive force into more tolerable energy. Soon everyone you love shall die unless you Bardock convince them to mend their ways."

"We'll see about that," Bardock said. He readied a blue-white energy sphere of his own to, hopefully, destroy the despised Kassan.

"Wait," The Kassan said. "You have all come here seeking psychic power, well, I have given you that power Bardock.

"He reads minds, that's all. This is a trick of some sort." Bardock assured his comrades with a scoff.

"You can to Bardock. You have the power now too. What's more, you can see the future. The ones who seek this gift Frieza and equally wretched family will never possess it for they are unworthy. Soon you'll behold the truth. Heed my warning Bardock, or perish alongside all you hold dear as we did." The Kassan laughed before he exploded in a flash of blinding light.

"Bardock, Bardock, are you okay?" Bardock heard before he collapsed on the cold, hard ground. Everything went black.

**Bardock's vision**

_"Filthy monkeys how dare you defy me," Frieza said. "I'll put both of you in your rightful place groveling at my feet, or perhaps instead I'll destroy you like I did the rest of your worthless species." Before Frieza stood two young Saiyans one male the other female._

_"So Vegeta told the truth," The female said. "I'll grind you into dust for what we've done."_

_"Don't disrespect me, girl," Frieza said. "I wouldn't allow a female of my own species to talk to me this way let all own one from a lowly race of muck rackers."_

_"Wait, Kefla," The male said putting his hand on Kefla's shoulder. "Fight smart not hard, remember, you taught me that. He's trying to goad us into attacking him." Kefla shrugged off her companion's hand but made no further move toward Frieza._

_"You're right, Goku," Kefla said through gritted teeth._

_"I'm disappointed. I came here for a jolly good time, not to wast time chatting with the likes of you." Frieza said. He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "You deprived me of my wish you deserve to be taught a lesson in humility. Perhaps his death will motivate you miserable cowards to face me and receive your rightful punishment." Before either Goku or Kefla could react Frieza killed their bald-headed human friend with his death beam._

_"Krillin," Kefla exclaimed._

_"Noooooooo," Goku yelled._

_Frieza laughed manically for a time he then pointed at a terrified Saiyan boy and girl. "FYI cowards, unless you step up, the little monkeys are next. Then the fallen prince." He pointed at a depressed-looking young male Saiyan with a distinctive widow's peak hairstyle. "And finally you and you." He pointed at Kefla and Goku._

_"Never," Goku said forcefully."Leave them alone."_

_"I don't care how strong you think you are. I'll kill you before I let you harm my children, sick freak," Kefla said her expression one of unrestrained fury._

**Astral Plane**

"Disturbing is it not," Whis said.

"Y-You're an angel!?" Am I, am I dead?" Bardock stammered. He recognized the white hair, pale blue skin and regal manner of the being before him from old legends he had heard as a child.

"Yes, I'm an angel. You aren't dead, besides dealing with deceased souls is someone else's responsibility in this universe." Whis said.

"Where am I then and why am I are here?" Bardock asked.

"Your consciousness is presently located on what you mortals would term the astral plane," Whis said. "You're here due to a fascinating confluence of circumstances the details of which I won't bore you with. From your perspective what is important, as you would classify such things, is that you Bardock the Saiyan have been given an exceedingly. Your species went extinct in the previous timeline of this universe but that timeline is no more. The fate of the Saiyans is now in your hands. If you can convince some of them that Frieza seeks their destruction they could be saved."

"Frieza wants to destroy us? That rat, I knew he couldn't be trusted." Bardock said.

"Quite correct," Whis said not bothering to mention Beerus was the one who would soon order the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Some details were best left concealed. Unlike Beerus, however, Whis being an angel was aware of the previous timeline of Universes Seven and had been sent to guide Bardock by the Grand Priest himself. "In a moment you'll be returned to what you term normal existence. Convince as many as you can of the truth. If any Saiyans are to survive, including yourself, they must abandon Planet Vegeta soon."

"What of my youngest son? Somehow I know that was him I saw as an adult warrior in my vision, or whatever it was." Bardock said.

"Goku will be safe if you send him away early. The world to which you should send him is called Earth and is such an isolated planet no one from the Cold Empire will threaten it for decades yet." Whis said. "Kefla daughter of Paragus should also be sent somewhere off the beaten path, as they say."

"She becomes Goku's mate. I saw her in my vision. They were battling Frieza." Bardock said. He felt his pride swell at the notion. His son would one day stand up to that despicable lizard. He only hoped Goku and Kefla would somehow defeat Frieza avenging their people.

The only things Bardock knew about Paragus was that the male was an extremely high ranked Saiyan, a brilliant strategist (even Frieza grudgingly admired), his daughter Kefla had just turned five the Saiyan age when one could be sent on a mission, and that Paragus'' mate was an artist of all things. Her sculptures glorifying the Saiyan duel ideals of combat and bravery adorned many public spaces on Planet Vegeta including the palace. King Cold and Cooler were rumored to be among secret consumers of her art. Frieza's long-suffering little sister Blizzeria was a vocal supporter of her artwork, not that the views of a female counted for much in the Cold Family the males of their species being well-documented misogynists.

"How observant," Whis said. "Kefla is about to be sent on her first official mission. Convince Paragus to have her sent to a world far away from the Cold Empire any world will do as long as it is far away from Frieza and his family. I'll then arrange for her and Goku or Kakarot, calling him by his Saiyan name, to meet at the appropriate time on Earth. If you can recruit Paragus and the rest of his family to your cause it would also be beneficial."

"What if I fail to convince any other Saiyans of this?" Bardock said.

"For your kind all will be lost," Whis said he then struck Bardock on the forehead with the tip of his staff. "Now wake up!"

**Planet Vegeta Age 737**

**Recovery Bay, afternoon**

Bardock came to with a start. His troops were crowded around his recovery tank as was his mate Gine a worried expression on her face. Bardock and Gine had an unusual relationship among their kind. Most mated Saiyans harbored little if any romantic affection for each other. Saiyan mateships were all about shows of dominance by both genders intending to produce strong Saiyan children who would be brought up in a competitive family unit. Other than the alleged genuine love between Paragus and his mate the soft-spoken artist Yam (and those were just rumors) Gine and Bardock's deep abiding love made them odd ducks by Saiyan standards.

"I'm getting out of here. I have no time for this." Bardock said after he ripped his breathing apparatus from his mouth which in turn triggered the rapid drainage of nutrient-rich fluids from the recovery chamber. He exited the chamber completely naked a moment later. Public and semi-private nudity was not viewed with any stigma in Saiyan society.

"Your body hasn't yet healed fully." A healer of some unknown species said. Bardock silenced any further protests from the being with his stony glare. The healer ran off rather than face the wrath of the angry Saiyan.

"I want to go home. I'll finish healing there." Bardock insisted.

"Maybe you should listen to the healer, Bardock," Gine said.

Bardock strode up to Gine. He took her hands in his own. "I need to go home. Take me home, Gine." He said softly.

There was something about the look in his eyes that told Gine there would be no reasoning with her mate. He had made up his mind. "I'll get your things," Gine said. She gently pulled her hands free and went off to retrieve her mate's battle armor.

"Hey, Bardock why are you going home? Word is Frieza already has a new assignment ready for us. We ship out tomorrow. Guess he heard how we cleaned house on Kanassa." Tora said proudly.

Bardock mulled his words over carefully in his mind. After his encounter with the angel Whis and his vision of the future, he knew everything depended upon him convincing as many of his fellow Saiyans as possible of the danger they collectively faced. His troops were like his second family. After Gine and his boys, there was no one else in the entire universe he cared about more. If he could save them he would even if it meant moving Heaven and Hell to do so.

"How about I have Gine cook us up a feast worthy of our victory?" Bardock said.

"You mean it?" Borgos asked salivating at the prospect. Gine might not be much of a warrior but she was one of the best cooks on all of Planet Vegeta which was no small feat considering how much Saiyans loved food.

"Of course, stop by tonight and eat until your hearts are content and your stomach swell," Bardock said smiling.

"I'll be there," Shugesh said rubbing his belly in anticipation.

"Me too," Fasha said licking her lips. "Gine's feasts are always ones to remember."

"I'll see you guys then," Bardock said still smiling as he put his armor on which Gine had just returned with.

"We wouldn't miss it for anything," Shugesh said.

"Thanks, Gine," Fasha said patting the other female Saiyan on her back.

"What are they talking about?" Gine asked once Bardock's troops had left in a very good mood.

"I'll tell you when we get home. But first, I have to stop by the Palace." Bardock said.

"The palace, but why?" Gine asked. She knew low-class Saiyans like themselves were typically not allowed inside the palace or to have contact of any sort with the royal court.

"I just have to, okay," Bardock said ignoring the puzzled look his mate gave him.

"Maybe you should stay here. You're acting kind of strange." Gine said tugging on his arm to keep him from leaving.

"I need to do this. I promise it's important, it's vital in fact. I'm only looking out for our best interest and for our future along with that of all Saiyans, I swear. Tell me you believe me?" Bardock said turning to face Gine. Their eyes locked. In that moment of unspoken communication between mates, the pair came to an understanding.

"I believe you," Gine said letting go of Bardock's arm. Bardock had never lied to her and she sensed he was not doing so now. Gine dutifully followed behind Bardock. Her place was by his side as it always would be.

**Royal Palace, sometime later**

"Why won't you listen? Our chance to get out from under Frieza's boot is here. This is insane!" Paragus pleaded while he stood before the throne of King Vegeta nominal ruler of all Saiyans.

"Granted your son Broly's power level of ten thousand is extremely impressive especially given your daughter Kefla's below-average power level (for the offspring on a pair of elite Saiyans), however, should we attempt what you suggest and Frieza or another Cold were to learn of our plot against them before the boy reaches maturity we face certain disaster." King Vegeta said. "Furthermore, even with such a high starting power level, there is no guarantee young Broly will ever be able to defeat Frieza." This caused a murmur to rise from the gathered courtiers. "I hereby reject your proposal."

"But w-," Paragus began to protest only for King Vegeta to silence him with the wave of a hand.

"Need I remind you that others have tried to escape from the yoke of the Colds in a similar fashion, all of which have failed," Vegeta said. "One planet under Cooler's rule tried such a thing recently he responded by personally executing every child on the world of training age. Do you want our children to suffer a similar fate at the hands of Frieza? Tell me Paragus, Kefla is ready for her first mission would you want her to die before she ever tastes the glory of true combat?"

"I wouldn't, nor do I want her to live the life of a slav-" Paragus stammered.

"Silence," King Vegeta bellowed. "Leave us before I forget we are old friends Paragus, and never speak of this matter to anyone again."

"Very well, sire," Paragus said. He gave a curt bow to his sovereign. With a flourish of his cape, he was soon gone.

"Make sure he never sees another dawn." King Vegeta said to a small group of elite Saiyan guards he summoned shortly after Paragus' departure. King Vegeta hated to order the death of his old friend but he knew unless he stopped Paragus the Elite Saiyan would enact his insane scheme, with or without royal sanction. "Make it look like a random fight which escalated out of control or a robbery gone wrong." King Vegeta was glad his son was away on the prince's first mission with his loyal soldier Nappa so Prince Vegeta would not be a party to this unpleasantness.

"Understood, sire," One of the guards said. They then left to pursue their target.

Alleyway, a short time later

"Stand aside," Paragus said but the three figures in front of him refused to move three more figures appeared behind him cutting off his escape.

"You should have listened to our king." One said before they attacked Paragus as one.

Although he was a great and powerful warrior Paragus was still no match for six other elite Saiyans. He held them off only a few minutes before they overwhelmed him. Four jumped on him and held him down while the other two beat him relentlessly one of which even slashed his left eye with a knife leaving behind a nasty scar. Paragus thought he was about to die when some unknown person attacked his attackers. Paragus rallied and helped his would-be savior drive off the other Saiyans killing two of them in the process.

"I owe you my life," Paragus said to Bardock and Gine, yes even Gine had gotten in a few whacks on the guards turned assassins.

"If you want to thank me listen because I have much to say, Paragus," Bardock said.

To Be Continued

Next up Bardock & Gine met Yam the Wife of Paragus along with kid Kefla. Then the feast at Bardock's home takes place. Will Bardock convince his crew of the danger they face?

**Author's Note – **

**What do you ****this revised first chapter****of our little story**** folks? My creative consultant Gaara King of the Sand and I have carefully crafted an entire alternate timeline with some surprises you may very well enjoy. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review, giving a favorite or follow or PMing me. ****I thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Special Notice - Following a lengthy chat with my friend and creative consultant Gaara King of the Sands, I've decided (semi-canon) Zamasu has no place in this story (at least during such an early stage). His inclusion rather than adding an exciting element derails the narrative focus on Goku, Kefla & the surviving Saiyans. I've thus decided to remove Zamasu from this tale. In time I think all will agree this was for the best.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, and related video games, are copyright Toei Animation & Akira Toriyama. They are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

**Special thanks to Gaara King of the Sand.**

Dragon Ball Destiny Redefined – Chapter Two: When Goku Met Kefla And Both Met Bulma

By

Celgress

**Earth Age 749 Spring**

**Outside of Goku's Home, afternoon**

Kefla fell to the ground with a resounding thud. She had barely escaped from her doomed pod before it broke apart in the atmosphere of this out of the way planet. She looked around surveying her surroundings with caution. This place didn't appear to be dangerous but if she'd learned anything from being on her own for twelve years it was that appearances could be deceiving and never to judge a book by its cover. After considerable time spent wandering alone in the dense forest, Kefla was surprised when she stumbled across a young male Saiyan about her age who was sitting by a stream not far from a small house. He wore a strange loose-fitting pale blue one-piece outfit and was dipping his tail into the water.

"Hi," the other Saiyan said when he spotted her.

"Hi," Kefla said. Who was this Saiyan? Why was he wearing such a strange garment? Why was he dipping his tail into the water?

"Got one," The other Saiyan said excitedly.

To Kefla's horror, he pulled his tail out of the water to reveal an enormous fish. Its jaws were clamped onto the tip of his tail. He had actually used his tail as a fishing line! Kefla was beyond appalled!

"How could you do such a thing to yourself!?" Kefla shouted at him.

"What do you mean?" The other Saiyan said. He was thoroughly confused by her reaction to his tail bait trick.

"Use your tail as a fishing line, what else. A Saiyan's tail is a symbol of our proud heritage one which shouldn't be defiled. You should never allow lowly creatures to bite your tail." Kefla lectured perfectly repeating the words her parents told her long ago.

"You talk funny." The other Saiyan said with a giggle. "What's a 'Saiyan'?"

"I don't talk funny!" Kefla said angered by his flippant attitude. "We're Saiyans, you and me." Kefla pointed between herself and the other Saiyan "Are you stupid, or something? Did someone drop you on your head when you were a baby?"

"Umm, yeah, my Grandpa Gohan did. He told me so," Goku said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kefla said feeling embarrassed by her outburst after his admission.

"Want to come back to my place? I'm going to fry up this delicious fish here." The other Saiyan said licking his lips.

"Sure," Kefla said. She was kind of stuck here so she had nothing better to do besides she was hungry. Saiyans were always hungry.

"You're a Saiyan, huh?" The other Saiyan said while he dragged the huge fish back to his small house.

"We're both Saiyans. Note our spiky hair and tails." Kefla said gesturing at both features on herself and the other Saiyan.

"Your hair looks like a pineapple." The other Saiyan said. Again he giggled.

"I have no idea what a 'pineapple' is but you better not be making fun of me," Kefla said. "I'm Kefla by the way. What is your name?"

"I'm Goku." The other Saiyan said.

"Goku doesn't sound like a Saiyan name," Kefla said.

"My grandpa gave it to me," Goku said.

"Where is your grandpa, anyway? Is he around here somewhere?" Kefla asked. She did not see anyone else.

"Kind of," Goku said. He led Kefla into his house and after he put the fish down he showed her the Four-Star Dragon Ball.

"You're grandpa is a ball?" Kefla asked.

"Uh-huh," Goku said nodding vigorously.

"Right," Kefla sighed. Just her luck she meets another Saiyan and he's mentally deranged.

"His spirit is in there I think. The ball talks to me sometimes." Goku said.

"How long have you been alone out here talking to this ball, Goku?" Kefla asked.

"I don't know," Goku said with a shrug. "A long time I guess."

"That explains a lot," Kefla muttered to herself.

"Huh?" Goku said.

"Never mind," Kefla said.

"You're a monkey boy like me, huh?" Goku asked.

Rage blazed in Kefla's eyes at the mention of the word monkey. She tackled Goku knocking him to the floor. "Don't ever call me that word again! That word is an insult to our people! It's used by others to put us down and degrade our species!"

"What word, monkey?" Goku asked innocently.

"Yeah, that word," Kefla said. "I better never hear you say it again."

"Okay," Goku whimpered in fear. "Uh, please get off me now. You're scaring me."

"Sorry," Kefla said blushing a bit she rolled off of Goku. "I just really hate that word."

"I'll just call you a boy from now on," Goku said getting to his feet,

"I'm not a boy," Kefla said.

"Not a boy? What are you?" Goku said.

Kefla back on her own feet rolled her eyes towards heaven. "Duh, I'm a girl." She said.

"A girl?" Goku repeated in confusion.

"Please tell me you know the difference between boys and girls?" Kefla said when a dumbfounded Goku failed to reply Kefla sighed heavily, "really?" She proceeded to take off her white & black Saiyan armor. Public and especially private nudity was something Saiyans unlike Humans were not ashamed. She then told Goku to do the same. When they were both naked she indicated their genitals. "See, you have an outty I have an inny."

"Oh, I get it," Goku said after what felt like an eternity to Kefla.

'I doubt you do.' Kefla thought to herself. Boy oh boy was he naïve. Perhaps she could make a true Saiyan warrior out of him but it would take lots of hard work and unwavering dedication. Good thing her calendar was clear.

"Can we eat now?" Goku pleaded. "I'm very hungry."

"Me too," Kefla said felling her stomach growl.

Goku and Kefla spent their first of many days together enjoying Goku's catch. In spite of the fish's size, there was barely enough for them both such was the appetite of two young Saiyans. Over the intervening months, the two slowly got to know each other better. Goku taught Kefla what he knew of Earth and surviving here while Kefla taught Goku what she remembered of Saiyan Culture and what she had learned during her travels.

"My dad was called Paragus and my mom was called Yam. I had a brother, Broly," Kelfa told Goku one warm summer night while the pair lay gazing up at the stars. "My mom loved places like this, the outdoors. She was an artist but I think she really wanted to be a naturalist. She was always tending to birds with broken wings and planting flowers. The other Saiyans thought she was crazy but mom wasn't crazy she was just different."

"What's a 'naturalist'?" Goku asked.

"Somebody who lives away from the city and in the forest," Kefla said.

"Kind of like I do," Goku said.

"Yup," Kefla said. "My mom would have liked you Goku. You remind me of her in some ways." Kefla sniffed a bit. "I miss them you know, my parents and my brother."

"I know what you mean. I miss my Grandpa Gohan a lot. His spirit being in the Dragon Ball isn't the same not like him being here in person." Goku said. He then added. "I'm sure glad you came."

"Why?" Kefla asked.

"Because you're so smart. You've taught me a lot. But most of all because I'm not lonely anymore since you came." Goku said.

Kefla reached out and gently grasped Goku's hand in her own. "Thanks, Goku," She said. "I enjoy your company too."

Neither felt the need to say anything more. They spent the remainder of that night together stargazing and enjoying each other's company. Another month past uneventfully for Kefla and Goku. Their carefree existence, however, ended one sunny afternoon in early September with the arrival of a certain blue-haired girl.

"Put it down slowly," Kefla said while Goku pointed his bo staff at the intruder who had tried the steal the Four-Star Dragon Ball which contained the spirit of Goku's grandpa (at least according to Goku, Kefla would say if asked).

Bulma Briefs raised her hands into the air. She gazed in puzzlement at her two strange assailants. "Ah, sorry, is this your Dragon Ball? I didn't mean to take it without giving you something in return." Bulma said. She slowly reached into her purse.

"Oh no, you don't," Kefla said. "Keep your hands where we can see them, sister."

Bulma quickly put her hands back up. "Okay, okay, don't hurt me." She said. "I'm sorry I came inside uninvited while you two were away. I just really need it, okay. Hey, what's the deal with your tails?" She asked once she noticed their unusual appendages.

"None of your business, thief!" Kefla growled. "Tell me, why do you want my friend's Dragon Ball so badly?" Kefla demanded while Goku kept his staff pointed at Bulma.

"You're kidding, right? You honestly don't know. You must have heard of the Dragon Balls." Bulma said.

"Humor me," Kefla said

"If you gather all seven Dragon Balls legend has it the great dragon Shenron will appear and grant you a wish," Bulma explained.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Kefla laughed. "If you're going to make something up to trick us at least make up something believable."

"Grandpa Gohan did tell me this ball could grant a wish if you gather the other ones like it together with it," Goku said.

"And you never thought to mention this until now?" Kefla said shaking her fist, "unbelievable."

"I thought you'd laugh at me like when I couldn't tell the difference between boys and girls," Goku said.

"Wait, you couldn't tell the difference between boys and girls, seriously?" Bulma said with a chuckle.

"Um, yeah," Goku said. He blushed heavily from embarrassment.

"Don't say another word Goku, or she'll think we're stupid," Kefla said.

"Ah, okay, my lips are sealed, Kefla," Goku said pretending to zip his lips.

"Stop being silly!" Kefla snapped.

Bulma continued to laugh. She held her sides which hurt as she did so because her laughter was so great. "You two are too much."

"Stop laughing at us!" Kefla snapped at Bulma.

"Sorry, I can't help it. You two would make a great comedy duo in the city." Bulma said her laughter continued until Kefla stomped on her right foot. "Hey," Bulma cried out in pain jumping around while she grabbed her injured foot. "That was uncalled for."

"And making fun of us after breaking into our home was called for?" Kefla fired back.

"Touché," Bulma conceded. "How about we make a deal?" She offered a moment later.

"We're listening," Kefla said folding her arms over her chest.

"If you two let me borrow your Dragon Ball and help me find the others I haven't found yet, we'll decide together what we'll wish for. That's fair, right?" Bulma said.

"Do you happen to know where these other Dragon Balls are?" Kefla asked.

"Not exactly, but I can find them," Bulma said.

"How?" Kefla said.

"With this gadget I invented. It shows me where Dragon Balls are located, generally speaking. I call it Dragon Radar." Bulma said. She pulled her Dragon Radar out of her purse. "It's how I knew to come here. Do we have a deal, or not?"

Kefla glanced at Goku and then shrugged. "It won't hurt my Grandpa Gohan's spirit?" Goku asked.

Bulma looked at Kefla. "Say no," Kefla who was closer to Bulma than was Goku urged in a whisper.

"Of course not," Bulma insisted.

"Okay, we'll help you," Goku said smiling.

Bulma looked back at Kefla who said. "We could use some excitement. I'm in."

"Yay," Bulma exclaimed excitedly. She jumped in the air. "I know we'll have a great adventure together and end up being best friends forever!" He grabbed both Saiyans in a group hug. Goku wore an expression of confusion on his face while Kefla wore one of mild annoyance.

'What the heck have we gotten ourselves into?' Kefla mentally lamented.

To Be Continued

**Author's Note - The next chapter will primarily be a flashback chapter that deals with what happened on Planet Vegeta immediately before its destruction mainly from Kid Kefla's point of view (except for the party Bardock & Gine hold for Bardock's crew). Following which we'll rejoin our young trio on their quest.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, and related video games, are copyright Toei Animation & Akira Toriyama. They are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

**Special thanks to Gaara King of the Sand.**

Dragon Ball Destiny Redefined – Chapter Three: Shadow of the Past

By

Celgress

**Earth Age 749 Early September**

**The Ocean Shoreline, afternoon**

"So, what are you guys and where did you come from again?" Bulma asked while the trio trudged along a beach searching for their second Dragon Ball. Bulma used her patented Dragon Radar to guide them.

"We're Saiyans. We came from Planet Vegeta. Our homeworld was named after our royal house of the same name." Kefla explained for what felt like the millionth time.

Goku remained silent while the girls talked. Due to the head injury, he had suffered as an infant he only knew what Kefla already told him about their shared heritage. For all Goku knew she could be lying, not that he thought would. He liked Kefla despite her at times bad temper.

"Why the past tense? You use words like 'was' and 'came'." Bulma asked.

"Because Planet Vegeta isn't there anymore. It's gone." Kefla said.

"Where did it go?" Bulma pressed.

"It was destroyed by a lizard guy named Frieza," Kefla said after a prolonged sigh of frustration. Did this Earthling never shut up?

"Frieza, I've never heard of him," Bulma said.

"Consider yourself lucky," Kefla said.

"Why did Frieza destroy your world?" Bulma asked.

"If I tell you the whole story will you be quiet so we can get on with our search for these Dragon Balls?" Kefla snapped.

"Sure thing, I promise," Bulma said crossing her heart with her free hand.

"Okay, but I'm holding you to that," Kefla said as the trio stopped. Kefla spotted a log that they then sat down on.

**Planet Vegeta Age 737**

**Home of Paragus, afternoon**

"Your story is extraordinary," Paragus said. He, Bardock, Gine, and his mate Yam were seated around a simple wooden table. Saiyans of every class detested unnecessary luxury elites were no different than commoners in this regard.

"Unbelievable is a better description," Yam said. She gently bounced young Broly on her knee. Unlike most Saiyans, Yam was a hands-on parent. "How do we know this isn't an elaborate trick? A test of loyalty concocted by King Vegeta or Lord Frieza?" In appearance and general demeanor, Yam closely resembled a mature version of Kale from before Goku's epoch setting wish.

"Yam please, they saved my life." Paragus insisted.

"Only after you were attacked because of your hair-brain scheme to use our son as a living weapon," Yam said. she shot her mate a harsh look. "I told you such an insane idea would lead us to ruin."

"We Saiyans must be free! We cannot live any longer under the oppressive yoke of the Cold Clan." Paragus ranted. He struck the table with his fist causing Broly to grip his mother tightly before he began to cry.

"There, there, hush my child," Yam said comforting her son. "You've frightened our son, and for what, Paragus? We both know what will happen if we are freed from the Cold's yoke, as you put it. We'll become the oppressors rather than the oppressed."

"Saiyans must dominate! It is our nature, woman!" Paragus said.

"A notion I reject. Saiyans don't always need to destroy we can also create." Yam said.

"Oftentimes one must destroy the old to create the new." Paragus ranted.

"Not always, one can build upon the old use it to nurture the new, to shape things to come." Yam countered.

"Bah, nonsense, woman," Paragus said.

"Here we go again! You never listen, man!" Yam said. She became increasingly animated as her temper rose.

Bardock and Gine wondered if they should go. These two were obviously engaged in a long-standing argument about Saiyan nature. An argument that showed no signs of abetting.

"Sorry to interrupt but there are more pressing matters than a philosophical debate," Bardock said after loudly clearing his throat.

"My mate, for all her faults, is correct, I'm afraid," Paragus said while the pair exchanged stern glances. "Without proof, I don't believe we should risk throwing our lot in with you."

"But King Vegeta will try to kill you again. You know he will." Gine insisted.

"Be that as it may, it does not change the fact extraordinary claims require extraordinary proof," Paragus said.

"Besides, why would Frieza terminate his most valuable soldiers? He would be foolhardy to do so." Yam said.

"He's frightened of our power," Bardock said.

"Really," Yam said. "Do you hear yourself? Frieza and his kind are many times stronger than are we Saiyans collectively. We are effectively at his mercy, his slaves. Why would he fear us?"

"In time we'll grow powerful enough to stop him. I've foreseen such a day." Bardock said growing ever more agitated.

"So you claim, but where is the proof?" Yam said.

Unbelievable, how was he going to convince them? There was no time for this? Perhaps he could overpower them somehow? It was a longshot but he was out of other options.

Bardock was about to put his risky plan into action. He generated a small ball of Ki underneath the table. Before he could strike a familiar figure appear in a flash of brilliant silver light.

"Bardock, Bardock, Bardock, I really shouldn't be here. Your persuasive skills need a great deal of work." Whis admonished his favorite Saiyan. He shook his head disapprovingly.

"You're a, a, a-," Paragus stammered. Paragus and Yam were flabbergasted by the sudden appearance of Whis.

"An Angel, the angle of this universe. Whis, my pleasure to make your acquaintance Saiyans Paragus and Yam. And who do we have here?" Whis said smiling at little Broly.

"My name is Broly," Broly said gazing up in wonder at the pale blue-skinned man.

"Hello there Broly. I see great things in your future, young one." Whis said. He tapped Broly's head with his staff causing the boy to giggle.

"Now then, someone needs convincing of my agent's intentions," Whis said all business.

**Yam's Garden, early evening**

Young Kefla sat on a stone bench. Perched on her hand was a butterfly type creature. She stared at the delicate thing in wonder. Most Saiyans would crush such an entity for being "weak" and "unless", her father among them, but not her mother. Yam had taught her daughter to value nature and recognize beauty for its own sake.

Kefla barely noticed the approach of her parents. They were accompanied by two other Saiyans she had never seen before. A man and a woman clad in standard Saiyan armor. Where was her brother? He must be asleep. Her mother looked sad, why?

"Kefla, this is Bardock and Gine. There are here to take you to the Space Dispatch Center. The time has arrived for your first mission." Paragus said.

"Already?" Kefla said. Startled by the presence of other Saiyans the insect flew away.

"Make us proud my daughter," Paragus said.

"I brought your armor," Yam said handing Kefla a brand new set of Saiyan armor which gleamed in the fading light. "And this," Yam passed her daughter a small disc. Kefla carefully examined it before disrobing and putting on her armor. Unlike humans, Saiyans were comfortable with communal nudity even at a young age. "Plug this disc into the pod's onboard computer immediately. Once your pod has left our star system watch the message it contains, but not a moment before."

"Will do, mom. You can count on me." Kefla said.

"Become strong, grain great glory, make us proud," Paragus said.

"Yes, papa, you can count on me," Kefla said. Soon she was wearing her new set of armor.

"Go with them. Do what they tell you." Paragus instructed.

"Yes, papa, say goodbye to Broly for me," Kefla said.

"Stay strong, my daughter," Yam said. She wanted to tell Kefla how much she loved her but knew that would only confuse the girl considering what must come.

"Bye mom, bye papa," Kefla said waving while going off with Bardock and Gine.

**Space Departure Center, night**

"Get inside the pod, kid," Bardock said to a deeply confused Kefla.

Why had the Saiyans her parents sent her with these two? Why had they killed the guards? Why had they hidden their bodies? What was going on? She was about to ask when the entrance door slid open. Inside stepped Blizzeria (Blizz-Are-EE) sister of Frieza along with a cadre of non-Saiyan guards. Blizzeria was paying a rare short visit to one of her brother's many planets. Kefla felt her blood turn to ice. She feared this would not end well.

"You there, Monkeys. What are you doing? Where are the guards?" Blizzeria said pointing at Bardock, Gine, and Kelfa. Unlike Frieza and Cooler Blizzeria was mostly an aqua-marine color mixed with accents of white on her shoulders, head, forearms, and shins.

"They are on break. We're sending this girl on her first off-world mission." Gine explained thinking fast.

Blizzeria strolled over to where Kefla stood rooted shaking slightly in fear. Blizzeria casually inspected her. "These monkeys are almost cute when young. How unfortunate we can't stunt their growth. They would make perfect pets." Her guards laughed. Blizzeria turned around purposefully snapping Kefla's forehead with the tip of her tail.

"Ouch," Kefla cried out in pain.

"Did you say something, little monkey?" Blizzeria asked rounding on Kefla.

"No, Lady Blizzeria," Gine said faking a cough. "It was me, I coughed."

"Huh, what uncouth creatures," Blizzeria said walking out of the room with her guards.

"That was a close one." Bardock said breathing a sigh of relief, "get in."

"Okay," Kefla said rubbing the welt on her forehead. She gingerly stepped inside the pod her new home for who knew how long.

**The vastness of Deep Space, the next day**

Paragus andYam fled the planet along with their son Broly in an untraceable ship Paragus had long hidden. Meanwhile, in the confusion of Frieza's attack, Bardock and Gine managed to steal a spaceship large enough for themselves and Bardock's crew after successfully having Kakarot sent away on his first mission once they returned from having Kefla sent on hers. Gine openly wept even after Bardock convinced her it was the right thing to do. They could not save their eldest son Raditz, however, who was off-planet at the time. They only hoped he would somehow survive and perhaps find them someday along with young Kakarot and his foretold future family.

Bardock never did quite convince his crew of the validity of his vision because he did not need to. In the end, he simply drugged them by way of Gine's feast. While Saiyans were naturally immune to most drugs a few did affect them and Bardock just so happened to keep a store of one of these rare substances on hand due to the fact he often had trouble unwinding so he could sleep after a big fight.

Bardock knew his crew members would be angry with him and Gine once they awoke but at least they were alive. After collecting a few straggler pods containing a handful of other Saiyan survivors Bardock plotted a course far away from the Cold Empire. He did not know how the Saiyan species could or would survive only that Whis promised they might which was enough to keep the fire of hope burning in his warrior's heart.

**Kefla's Pod**

Hours after she should have done so, Kefla watched the video message her parents left her. The device used to convey that message possessed a dual function; it scrambled her pod transponder so it could not be traced. Images of her mother and father appeared on a small screen.

"We sent you away so you could become stronger," Paragus said. "You must become a great warrior if you are to survive."

"You're father is correct, Kefla. You are weak." Yam said. While stoic on the outside inside her heart was breaking. She never wanted a warrior's life for her daughter. "Train hard, learn any techniques you can, and one day you'll be worthy to rejoin us."

"Do not seek us out. We'll find you when the time is right," Paragus said.

"Become a great warrior of legendary power, only then will you be worthy of rejoining our family," Yam said her voice almost cracking.

"I won't fail, mom, papa," Kefla said curling into a ball she slowly fell into an uneasy sleep.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball Super, and related video games, are copyright Toei Animation & Akira Toriyama. They are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Dragon Ball Destiny Redefined – Chapter Four: The Dead Zone

By

Celgress

**Age 761 A lonely mountain range, afternoon**

Piccolo used a Ki blast to demolish a mountaintop. He needed to get stronger if he wanted to prove himself by defeating Goku and Kefla. Those cheats had won when last they met, at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, by double-teaming him. He first faced Kefla who he barely defeated following an intense bout, then he battled Goku who narrowly defeated him by exploiting his seriously weakened state. Compared to Kefla all of Goku's opponents were pushovers. It was not right.

Piccolo squinted when he spotted a trio of shadowy figures flying toward him at high speed. Before he could react the figures attacked him from three divergent angles. They pummelled him mercilessly until they used a combined three-pronged Ki attack to bury him underneath tons of rubble which had once been a mountain. The four satisfied with their work and sure no one could have possibly survived their assault flew away.

Sometime later with some difficulty, Piccolo pushed his way out from under the enormous rock pile. He groaned in pain. A defiant expression on his face.

"When I find those three, they are going to regret this! They should have killed me!" Piccolo roared.

**The Lookout**

In his private chambers, Kami gasped briefly clutching his chest. "I think Piccolo may have been slain, Mr. Popo," He said.

"I doubt he was, Kami. You're still here, right?" The voice of the ever sarcastic Mr. Popo answered from somewhere unseen.

"Of course I'm still here. How else could we be conversing?" Kami snapped at his longtime assistant.

"Then he can't be dead can he." Mr. Popo's voice said.

The nerve of Mr. Popo sometimes Kami thought angrily. " I think Garlic Jr. is back," Kami said with a pronounced sigh.

"Looks like you've got work to do, huh Kami." Mr. Popo's voice said seemingly without a care in the world.

"Indeed," Kami said dryly.

**Home of Goku & Kefla**

Five-year-olds Saiyan twins Note and Beat sat outside at a picnic table eating a late lunch while the two played Go Fish. The boy Beat was dressed in a muted red tunic with a yellow undershirt and small black boots. The girl Note wore an identical outfit. Both had the spiky black hair and drown-furred tails typical of Saiyans. Only Note's red bow which tied up her spiky hair set them apart.

"Do you have any fives?" Beat asked.

"Nu-uh, go fish," Note said.

Unbeknownst to her brother Note the cleverer of the pair was cheating. She used her flexible tail to temporarily remove the cards in question. When Beat was not looking anymore she returned the cards to her hand.

"Hi," Said a high pitched voice. The twins turned to stare at the three odd cloaked beings who stood nearby. They were Demons of various shades of green.

"We're not supposed to talk to strangers." Note said. The twins returned to their card game.

"Yeah," Beat said over his shoulder.

"I'm Ginger," The one in the purple robe said in his high pitched voice ignoring the words of the twins. "He's Cinnamon," He pointed a clawed hand at a taller Demon in a white rode. "And he's Pepper." He pointed at another rather tall Demon in a red robe who was the bulkiest of the lot. "We want the Dragon Ball. We know it's here. Give us the Dragon Ball kids."

"You can't have our great-grandpa." Note said.

"Yeah, he's our great-grandpa. His spirit is in the ball." Beat said.

"Don't question me you little punks, or I'll also take you two. Now hand him I mean it over." Ginger said. "If you wouldn't mind, please, thanks."

"Nah-uh," Note said. The twins put down their cards.

"We won't give you great-grandpa." Beat said.

"You will to you mouthy little punks!" Ginger said.

"Catch us if you can!" Note said. The twins jumped down from the picnic table and ran inside.

"After them," Ginger cried.

Ginger, Cinnamon, and Pepper ran after the twins. The chased the pair through the small house then back outside. Beat and Note giggled staying one step around of their pursuers. The twins tossed the Dragon Ball to each other as they zig-zagged around the Demons and even between the Demons' legs. This game of keep away went on for what felt like forever to the Demons until Pepper got irritated. He blasted Beat who had the Dragon Ball at the time with a ball of Ki that caused Beat to stumbled and fall. Cinnamon intercepted the ball when Beat fumbled.

"No fair," Beat whined rubbing his sore head.

"Yeah, you cheated, cheater!" Note said.

"Tough nookie, you little punks." Ginger said. The trio flew away leaving the twins to lick their wounds.

Not long afterward Goku and Kefla arrived home. Goku was clad in his orange tunic whereas Kefla wore her Saiyan armor. The pair were chatting and laughing happily until they spotted their sad-looking twins.

"Some demons took Great-Granpa Gohan's Dragon Ball!" Beat said.

"We tried to stop them, but they cheated." Note said.

**Castle of Garlic Jr. high above the clouds, a short time later**

"I see you idiots found the Dragon Ball, I'm impressed." Garlic Jr. Said. From atop his throne, he smiled at the other Demons. The diminutive aquamarine skinned demon lord was dressed in his a snow-white robe with its hood pulled down. "Go find the other Dragon Balls. I must have my wish granted so I can conquer this world. You'll be richly rewarded once I am given my due."

"At once sir." Ginger said. The three Demons scurried off.

**Capsule Corp several hours later, early evening**

"There whoever they are they've collected the last two Dragon Balls," Bulma said, Sure enough on the display of the Dragon Radar the last two Dragon Balls were moving rapidly through the world grid in the same direction.

"Can you get a fix on where the Dragon Balls are headed?" Kefla asked Bulma.

"Easy peasy, getting the readout now," Bulma said. She pulled a piece of paper from the Dragon Radar and handed it to Kefla.

"Thanks, Bulma you're a lifesaver," Goku said.

"No thanks necessary. Friends stick together. I might not be a fighter like you guys but I do what I can. Give them hell for me, okay." Bulma said.

"C'mon," Kefla said cracking her knuckles. "Let's go find those creeps."

"Mind if I tag along?" Krillin asked appearing in the doorway of Bulma's laboratory.

"Sure thing buddy," Goku said. He was happy to see the ex-monk. "The more the merrier I always say."

"Krillin what are you doing here?" Kefla asked.

"I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by, say hello," Krillin said.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "He keeps pestering my father to give him a marketing job."

"Hey, I have lots of good ideas. My hiring would be a coup for Capsule Corp." Krillin said.

"Like your robot sex maids? Great idea there, Krillin," Bulma said glaring at Krillin. Kefla shot him a withering gaze. Kefla detested the human proclivity for sexism. It was something she would never understand nor did she wanted.

"I prefer the term automatic domestic servants with benefits," Krillin said.

"You're disgusting," Bulma said.

"We should be going," Goku said changing the subject.

"Please keep me posted," Bulma said.

"Will do, Bulma," Goku said.

"Thanks for watching Beat and Note. Being Saiyans they can usually handle themselves, but I'd rather not leave them alone until we know what is happening." Kefla said.

Bulma was by far Kefla's best and only true human friend. It was because of Bulma she was mates with Goku. Bulma had encouraged Kefla to partake in a human marriage to Goku rather than let that annoying Earth girl Chi Chi snag him. While Kefla felt the whole concept of ceremonially ordained mateship was stupid and overwrought she had agreed when the alternative meant losing her Goku forever.

Waving at Bulma the three left right before a curious Note dropped a very expensive electron microscope breaking it. "Whoopsie, sorry, Auntie Bulma." Note said.

**Courtyard of the Castle of Garlic Jr. high above the clouds, a short time later**

"I'm curious, how did you find the last two Dragon Balls so quickly?" Garlic Jr. asked his minions while the seven Dragon Balls pulsed in front of him.

"We won them in a high stakes poker game." Ginger said.

"How interesting," Garlic Jr. said.

With a mighty blast of crackling yellow-white energy Shenron, the Eternal Dragon appeared. The immense creature filled the space around Garlic Jr's Castle completely. The Demons gazed up at Shenron in awe.

"I am Shenron the Eternal Dragon make your wish and if it is within my powers I shall grant it." Shenron thundered.

"Make me immortal." Garlic Jr. said without hesitation.

Shenron's red eyes sparked with internal energy and glowed. A beam of light encompassed Garlic Jr. for a short time. "Your wish is granted." Shenron thundered before his form turned into energy and shot back into the seven Dragon Balls which once more scattered throughout the Earth.

"Yes, yes, yes," Garlic Jr. laughed. "I can feel it! With my new eternal body, I will enslave the people of Earth and rule over them forever! Hail Garlic Jr., hail me!"

"Hail Garlic Jr! Hail Garlic Jr!" The three lesser Demons chanted.

"Hey Garlic Jr," Goku said landing Kefla and Krillin right behind him.

Before anyone could do or say anything else Kami appeared in a surge of yellow energy. "Great, now this jerk is here." Garlic Jr. growled.

"Hello Goku, Kefla, Krillin what are you folks doing here?" Kami asked glancing at the three.

"Garlic Jr's men stole my great-grandpa," Goku answered matter-of-factly.

"He means our Dragon Ball," Kefla sighed.

"I'm rather surprised you're still alive Kami considering how old you are." Garlic Jr. said smiling wickedly. "We haven't talked since you banished my father to the Dead Zone centuries ago. You must be ancient." His expression turned to one of disdain.

"Garlic Jr. how utterly awful to see you again," Kami said. "Listen Kefla, Goku, Krillin, go after the lesser Demons I'll handle Garlic Jr."

"Okay," Goku said. He and Kelfa along with Krillin ran passed Garlic Jr. headed inside the castle. Meanwhile, Kami and Garlic Jr. stared each other down.

**Inside**

"This place is huge. I wish we had a map." Krillin said.

"I wonder if there is a food court," Goku said his stomach growling.

"Goku," Kefla said. "I know we Saiyans are usually hungry, but we also enjoy a good fight. How can you think about finding food at a time like this?"

"Sorry," Goku said.

The three minions circled our heroes. Each pulled a pair of swords from inside their bodies. They windmilled the swords rapidly around their forms which rapidly increased in size until these were of herculean proportions.

"We can hook you up with food, no problem." Ginger said. "How about some Ginger."

"Or how about some Cinnamon." Cinnamon singsonged.

"I got some pepper for you right here," Pepper said.

The minions attacked our heroes moving remarkably fast for beings so large. Their spinning blades cut deep gashes into the flesh of Goku, Kefla & Krillin. The three cried out in pain.

**Courtyard**

"So Kami are you mad I tried to kill you?" Garlic Jr. taunted.

"I'm more confused about why you targeted Piccolo and not me. He's a dedicated warrior I'm not. Surely I would have made for an easier target." Kami said. "Not that it matters. I'm going to end you before you cause any more trouble. Much like I did your father you miserable twerp."

"And I'll enjoy watching you fail." Garlic Jr. said. "Before you arrived I wished for immortality on the Dragon Balls. My body can no longer be destroyed." He laughed manically.

"Wait, so let me get this straight you wanted me killed Piccolo before you used the Dragon Balls knowing if he died I'd die. You're even stupider than you look." Kami said. Garlic Jr. snarled at Kami in return.

**Inside**

Kefla, Goku, and Krillin made short work of the minions. All three lay at their feet after taking only a couple of hits each. The three tried to regroup but a round of KI blasts from our heroes convinced them to stay down.

"Stay down," Kefla warned.

The three minions did as they were told only to be confronted by an irate Piccolo. "Oh no, you don't. I believe we have unfinished business boys," Piccolo said. Screams were heard as Piccolo dispatched Ginger, Cinnamon, and Pepper without mercy. Goku, Kefla, and Krillin turned their heads away this display of brutality was too much for them, even Kefla.

**Courtyard**

Kami fired his yellow eye beams at Garlic Jr. who dodged them. Garlic Jr. launched his small body into Kami's chest like a torpedo knocking the aged guardian back a step. Garlic Jr. then pummelled Kami's midsection with a series of punches and kicks. Kami's body glowed yellow. A way of enjoyed threw Garlic Jr. away. Kami collapsed on the floor exhausted by the effort of his latest counter-attack.

"Goodbye Kami, it was fun while it lasted." Garlic Jr. said. He made ready to strike a killing blow with a ball of Ki energy that formed in his right hand.

"I can't let you do that, as appealing as the thought maybe," Piccolo said kicking Garlic Jr. in his head bouncing him off a nearby wall.

"Well, well, it would appear you have eluded my minions." Garlic Jr. said back on his feet the Ki ball having dissipated during the struggle.

"They're gone and you're next mouthpiece," Piccolo said.

"Guess I'll have to handle you four and the guardian myself." Garlic Jr. said. With a mighty roar, he morphed into a hulking dark green-skinned behemoth over eight feet tall.

Garlic Jr. barrelled towards our four heroes at a tremendous rate of, Goku, Krillin, and Piccolo jumped aside. Still, the three barely escaped in time. Garlic Jr. Next directed a powerful Ki blast at Piccolo who just avoided it in time. Piccolo punched Garlic Jr. in his huge chest which the enlarged Demon merely shrugged off. Goku jumped in front of Garlic Jr and punched him six times in rapid succession without causing any apparent damage or even discomfort. Garlic Jr. then hit Goku and Piccolo with a Ki blast which temporarily rendered them senseless.

"Try me on for size monster!" Kefla yelled her aura becoming tinged with green as it did when she became enraged.

Kefla gathered Ki in her right hand. Kefla then unleashed her signature attack Fist Cannonball - a javelin shaped concentrated blast of green-tinged Ki energy at Garlic Jr. Her attack punched a hole straight through his torso. Garlic Jr. fell flat on his back. Our heroes rejoiced but only a short time later Garlic Jr. was back on his feet the gaping hole gone!

"Foolish woman," Garlic Jr. sneered. He batted Kefla aside. "You cannot harm me. I am immortal!"

Back on his feet Piccolo and Garlic Jr. once more exchanged blows Piccolo getting the worst of it. The intensity of the battle was rapidly destroying the castle which was falling apart around our heroes, Kami and Garlic Jr. Goku used the distraction provided by Piccolo to unleash a Kamehameha that blew off Garlic Jr's head. The colossus once more toppled over this time cracking the tiled floor.

"Try warning me next time," Piccolo grumbled after narrowly avoiding the energy wave.

"At least Garlic Jr. is gone," Goku said.

"And I was almost gone along with him." Piccolo snapped.

"I had to take the shot, sorry," Goku said.

"Haven't you two been paying attention! Garlic Jr. wished for immortality! He'll recover again momentarily from Goku's attack!" Kami said.

"Kami is right," Kefla said having calmed down. "Remember I blow a hole through him. He should have died but his injury healed itself in an instant."

"He has this technique you'd be wise to avoid," Kami said. "He can-,"

"I'm through dealing with any of you." Garlic Jr. screamed leaping to his feet having regrown his lost head.

Garlic Jr. emitted an earth-shattering roar. A swirling vortex formed overhead. A vortex that began pulling the castle itself apart. The hole in the sky greedily sucked in anything that came to close.

"Behold the Dead Zone. The same wretched void Kami banished my dear father too. Soon you'll all be taking up residence there." Garlic Jr. Cackled. His body bathed in a sickly yellow glow.

"And why doesn't it also suck you inside?" Goku asked as he, Kefla, Krillin, Piccolo, and Kami held onto pieces of the rapidly disintegrating castle for dear life.

"Because of my protective energy field, as long as it is in place I am immune to the pull of the Dead Zone." Garlic Jr. gloated

"I assume if you die or lose consciousness your glow goes away, correct?" Piccolo said.

"Which is irrelevant because I cannot die." Garlic Jr. cackled.

"You're immortal, not invincible. You can die but you'll come back but not soon enough in this case I bet." Kefla reasoned.

Kefla, Krillin, Piccolo, and Goku exchanged glances. The husband and wife released their gripes long enough to unleash their signature attacks while Piccolo and Krillin did the same. These tandem blasts had just enough energy to penetrate Garlic, Jr's protective shield.

Garlic Jr. squealed in pain as his yellow glow vanished. His fatal wounds start to regenerate almost instantly but it was already too late. The hulking monster was pulled into the vortex and out of sight. Once Garlic Jr. was gone the doorway to the Dead Zone abruptly closed. With a mighty jolt what remained of the castle shifted violently and crumbled from the strain leaving behind only the towering precipice upon which it once stood.

Our heroes could not help but wonder about the nature of the Dead Zone. No doubt they would never know what exactly the realm was. Either way, they were happy Garlic Jr had lost.

To Be Continued

Next up the Saiyan Saga begins. Things start to diverge radically from Dragon Ball Canon.

**Author's Note One -**

**I took inspiration from Dragon Ball the Abridged Series when I wrote some parts of this chapter. These include my version of a sassier Mr. Popo and the antics of the Proto-Spice Boys.**

**Author's Note Two -**

**Sorry for skipping over the events of Dragon Ball. I'm not as familiar as I should be with the series unlike from Z onward. This is a weakness I hope to correct soon with a rewatch of the original Dragon Ball (the first since I was a child) but for now, my various stories will focus mainly on Z through Super. **

**Don't worry, I shall address in detail what happened differently in Dragon Ball throughout this series when needed.**

**Author's Note Three -**

**The twins Beat and Note are loosely based upon/inspired by characters of the same names from the Dragon Ball Heroes video games from Japan. The twins are five-years-old rather than four-years-old like Gohan in canon because full-blooded Saiyans have a much shorter gestation period than humans, thus they were born a bit earlier than Gohan who they replace in this series.**

**I strive to make each of my Dragon Ball related stories unique so expect a different take on the arrival of Raditz followed by that of Vegeta and Nappa in the coming chapters than those we've read, or will read (if so inclined), in "Power Woman Wife of Goku" or "Saiyans of Earth". I see no point telling the same story three times with only very minor tweaks.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Dragon Ball Super are copyright Toei Animation & Akira Toriyama. They are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Dragon Ball Destiny Redefined– Chapter Five: The Saiyan Saga Prologue Raditz

By

Celgress

**Earth, morning**

It was a beautiful peaceful day at the foothills of the mountains. A lone farmer tended his crops and livestock in quiet seclusion. Out of the heavens streaked a large round projectile that smashed into a nearby hillside. The farmer jumped into his orange pickup truck and raced off to see what it was. Perhaps a plane of some sort had crashed or a meteorite.

When the farmer arrived at the impact zone he grabbed his trusty shotgun from the back of the cab and stalked outside. He soon spotted a large muscular figure with long spiky black hair who emerged from the smoking crater. The beast of a Saiyan was clad in black & brown body armor trimmed in white. Behind him wagged a brown furry tail of all things!

"Holy moly its Shadow the Hedgehog! No, wait it's just some big guy playin' at cosplay." The Farmer exclaimed. "What are ya doin' on my property son?" He asked brandishing his shotgun.

Attached to the large Saiyan's head was a band-shaped silver-colored device with a transparent green eyepiece that covered his left eye. The large Saiyan pressed a button adjacent to the eyepiece. "A power level of five." The large Saiyan laughed. "You are hardly worth my time, but oh well."

The frightened Farmer accidentally fired his gun at the large Saiyan who stopped the bullet with his hand. The large Saiyan threw the bullet at high speed back at the farmer. The bullet embedded itself in the farmer's skull killing him instantly.

**Some Distance Away**

Piccolo stood alone on a windswept cliff lamenting the loss of Garlic Jr's Castle three months before. It would have been a perfect place for him to train without fear of being interrupted. If only that piece of trash had not destroyed it by opening the Dead Zone. On the bright side, Garlic Jr. was gone for good, so that was something.

"I hate that little creep," Piccolo grumbled.

"Who are you?" The large Saiyan asked landing not far from Piccolo. A quick scan of his head-mounted device later he observed. "A somewhat impressive power level, how interesting. I had feared this world was populated only by pitiful weaklings. I'm glad to see I was wrong."

"Who I am is none of your business," Piccolo said his body tensing. "Who are you?"

"No matter," The large Saiyan said ignoring Piccolo's snarky counter inquiry. "Do you know where Kakarot is?"

"Oh, you mean Goku. Do you see him around here, I sure don't." Piccolo sneered.

"Kakarot, you green fool, where is he?" The large Saiyan said growing irritated.

"Even if I knew why would I tell you, whoever you are?" Piccolo asked.

"I've had enough of your insolence Namekian!" The large Saiyan growled. He held up his right hand as yellow-white energy slowly gathered there. "I see a lesson in respect is called for."

"Namekian, I'm a Demon you jack a,-" Piccolo began.

"Hmmm, there are two higher powers levels located far away on a small island." The large Saiyan announced as the device on his head beeped. "I'll deal with you later Namekian." He growled before flying away.

"Oh no, you don't," Piccolo said a moment later. He did not have anything else on tap for today he might as well chase down this oversized jerk before the guy caused any problems. Piccolo flew away after the large Saiyan.

**Kame House, a short time later**

Bulma landed her one-person flying device on the tiny island. She stepped outside and breathed in the warm tropical air. The island had not changed much since she was last there as a teenager. She knocked on the door of Kame House a minute passed before Krillin greeted her Master Roshi by his side.

"Hi Bulma," The ex-monk said.

"How's it going?" Bulma inquired of her old friends.

"Living the good life." Master Roshi said kicking back a large mug full of what smelled like an alcoholic beverage in one pull, "and you?"

"I can't complain, life with Yamcha is okay, I guess. I only wish he wasn't so lazy, you know. He says he doesn't need a job because I'm rich," Bulma said smiling.

"What's up with you, anything new?" Krillin said.

"Same old same old, my time is spent working on projects for Capsule Corp and solving various scientific problems," Bulma said

"Nice to know you're keeping busy, Bulma," Krillin said.

"What about you Krillin?" Bulma asked.

"Oh, I'm keeping busy. I help out here at Kame House. Master Roshi would be lost without me, right Master Roshi?" Krillin said.

"Right, " Mr. Roshi said sarcastically.

Goku, Kefla and the twins showed up. "Hey guys," Goku said cheerfully.

"Thank goodness you're here, things were so boring," Krillin exclaimed earning himself a glare from Bulma and Master Roshi alike.

The old friends chatted for some time while the Beat and Note harassed poor Turtle chasing him around the tiny island. Goku looked up in the air a concerned expression on his face. "Do you sense that?"

"A power level stronger than ours," Kefla said while also staring up at the sky. Kefla was slightly stronger than Goku all be it not by much

Without preamble, the large Saiyan landed noisily near the group. He took one look at Goku and Kefla then said. "It would appear I have finally found you Kakarot and you have taken who I assume must be the missing traitor Kefla as your mate, how cute."

"Raditz," Kefla hissed.

"So, you've heard of me? I'm not surprised my reputation reaches even this backwater world." Raditz said smugly.

"Nope, counting Goku and myself there are only five adult Saiyans alive. The reason I know it is you is that Prince Vegeta is much shorter and Nappa is bald." Kefla smirked.

The Raditz glanced at Note and Beat taking notice of their tails and spiky hair. So Kakarot and Kefla had been busy it would appear

"Are you here for the Dragon Balls? They won't be able to grant another wish for about a year." Goku said. Kefla facepalmed her mate could be dense at times. Now Raditz and whoever else was listening via his scouter knew about the Dragon Balls.

"I have no idea what these Dragon Balls you speak of are. I'm here for you. Kakarot is the name you were given before we sent you to this miserable insignificant waste of a planet." Raditz said pointing at Goku. "You were sent here while still a child to conquer this world, which you obviously failed to do. We are members of an all but extinct race of intergalactic super-warriors called Saiyans. And I am your brother, Raditz."

"We don't work for Frieza or the Cold Clan any longer. We aren't slaves, unlike you Raditz." Kefla said. "Your parents wanted a better life for you and Goku. They sent him here so he could grow up free. They would have done the same for you if time and circumstances had allowed."

"Liar, my parents were loyal subjects of the Cold Empire! Watch your tongue traitor or I'll remove it from your mouth!" Raditz snarled.

"You're welcome to try," Kefla said definitely.

"So you're his brother, huh?" Krillin said strolling up to Raditz.

"Krillin maybe you shouldn't," Bulma advised.

"Don't worry, we're cool, right big guy?" Krillin said. With his tail, Raditz savagely batted Krillin away. "Aaaahhhhhhhhhh," Krillin screamed hitting the side of Kame House where he did some damage to the siding before he struggled to his feet.

"Stop hitting Krillin, he's my friend," Goku said.

"You should worry about yourself brother. Once I'm finished with him you and your treacherous, deceitful mate are next. Then I'll take your children back to Frieza to be raised properly. I'm sure he'll handsomely reward me," Raditz said. Beat and Not who had finally stopped "playing" with Turtle stared up at Raditz a mixture of awe and fear in their young eyes.

"Over my dead body," Kefla said.

"That can easily be arranged, traitor," Raditz said.

How dare that traitor Kefla challenge him! Raditz would soon teach her a lesson in respect. Out of curiosity, he scanned Goku and Kefla with his scouter. He was shocked by what he discovered. Kefla was not much weaker than him. Goku was nearly on par with Kefla's power level. They were both stronger than he initially thought, interesting.

'So what,' Raditz thought. 'I can defeat them I'm sure.'

"Sorry to break up whatever this is, but big ugly and I have unfinished business," Piccolo said landing on the opposite of Raditz from the group.

"Not now Namekian. I'll deal with you later. Can't you see I'm busy?" Raditz said. "Hand over the brats or I'll destroy this island and everyone on it."

"Never," Goku said.

Thinking fast Kefla came up with a plan. "My mate and I hereby challenge you to trial by combat. Defeat us our children are yours. If we defeat you, you'll leave us and this world in peace never to return. If you have any honor left Raditz after working for Frieza all these years you'll accept my challenge." Kefla said.

Raditz laughed heartily. "I accept your foolhardy challenge. As is customary the challengers pick the field of combat, not that it will matter." He said folding his arms over his broad chest.

"Stay here and listen to Bulma, Krillin, and Master Roshi, my babies. Mommy and Daddy will be back shortly."Kefla said to Beat and Note. "Follow me," Kefla instructed Raditz.

"Where are we going?" Krillin asked.

"We aren't going anywhere. Saiyan Trial by Combat can't involve outsiders. If you intervene on our behalf we automatically lose. Sorry Krillin, but you'll have to sit this one out." Kefla explained.

"Don't worry buddy, I'm sure we'll win. How powerful can he be, right?" Goku said not believing his own words.

Raditz followed Kefla and Goku off the island as the pair flew away. "I don't care about their stinking rules. If Goku and Kefla fail his ass is mine." Piccolo growled. Before away could stop him Piccolo flew off.

**A desolate area a safe distance from any dwellings, sometime later.**

"We've arrived." Kefla touching down.

"Goodbye brother, goodbye traitor," Raditz said with a grin.

Raditz quickly generated and released a flurry of Ki balls that sent Goku and Kelfa reeling. Raditz delivered a running shoulder block to Goku. Goku tumbled through the air landing a couple of hundred feet away.

Kefla dodged a running shoulder block from Raditz. While he was stronger she was faster. Kefla jumped hitting Raditz in his head with a spin kick.

"Ha, is that all you've got, traitor? I barely felt it." Raditz said unfazed by the blow.

"I'm just getting started." Kefla hissed. She spotted Goku getting back to his feet and readied herself.

Goku slammed into Raditz from behind pushing him forward into a double palm strike from Kefla. Raditz roared in pain having actually felt this double attack. Kefla and Goku gave him no time to recover. They hoisted him overhead, flew high into the air, then slammed him violently into the ground. Kefla and Goku rolled away from the impact crater. Goku gave Kefla a thumbs up to which she winked.

"You'll have to do better if you want to win," Raditz said a few moments later emerging from the cloud of dust raised by his pulverization. He slowly clapped his hands in a show of mock applause.

Raditz took advantage of Goku and Kelfa who were stunned by his unaffected state. Raditz shot Goku then Kefla in their chests each with a ball of exploding yellow-white Ki. When they fell over in pain Raditz was on Goku. Raditz mercilessly kicked his fallen in Goku's sides using the smaller Saiyan as one would a soccer ball. Raditz viciously punted Goku from one far away rock to another. Goku cried out in pain his ribs fracturing.

Propelled by her mate's screams for help, Kefla ran to Raditz. She leaped onto his back grabbing him in a chokehold. With all her might Kefla pulled back hoping to snap Raditz's neck but to no avail. Raditz pulled Kefla off his back punting her in her head before she hit the ground.

"Don't interrupt me. You'll have your turn soon enough, traitor." Raditz said.

Rage boiled up inside Kefla. She could not nay she would not let this brute taken everything away from her! The Cold Family and their agents took her family and her world from her once before, never again! Despite the agony wracking her body, Kefla felt energized. An aura of clear energy that intermittently pulsed green enveloped Kefla.

Kefla grabbed Raditz by his shoulder. "I said I'll deal with you la-," Radditz began but never had a chance to finish.

Kefla spun Raditz around. Kefla peppered Raditz with an intense flurry of fists, elbows, knees, and kicks. Her onslaught was so rapid Raditz could not counter, block, nor deflect. He was left with no option other than face her head-on. Almost inexorably at first then with building momentum, Kefla's relentless barrage wore down Raditz who slipped to one knee. All the while Goku lay motionlessly his body in no shape to continue the fight.

From atop a nearby hill, Piccolo watched events unfold he bad for most of the fight. He charged up his new attack the Special Beam Cannon. Almost done, there it was ready. Although a small part of him hoped Kefla would slay Raditz he could not risk her far more probable failure. Her rage boost tended to be short but intense affairs. He could already sense her weakening. Piccolo aimed and fired.

From Goku's perspective, everything unfolded in slow motion. A split second after he somehow mustered enough energy to pull himself up into a standing position a blinding beam of white energy sliced into Kefla's back it broke a hole in her armor! The beam passed through the body of his beloved wife! It continued its journey through Raditz before exiting his back. Kefla's flickering aura faded then evaporated. Both combatants collapsed into a heap.

"Please, please, please, no," Goku said staggering over to where Kefla and Raditz lay motionless.

Goku fell on the ground before he could reach them. He crawled the last few feet. Sobbing Goku pulled Kefla's body into his arms where he cradled her tenderly in a sitting position.

"Did it work, is he dead?" Piccolo asked looking dispassionately down at Raditz's body.

"You, this is your fault!" Goku yelled hoarsely at Piccolo.

"I did what I had to do to protect Earth," Piccolo said dismissively. Piccolo kicked Raditz's body with his foot.

Surprisingly Raditz stirred showing signs of life. "Fools, you've won no victory. In one year two more Saiyans stronger than me will come..." Raditz closed his eyes. Death had claimed him at last. It would not be until much later his words resonated with the grieving Goku.

"So, he's dead, nice." Piccolo smiled.

"Get out of here! Get out now!" Goku said.

"Sure thing, my job is done here," Piccolo said.

"If I ever see you again Piccolo you're dead," Goku said his expression turning cold. Piccolo had never seen such an expression before on the face of the usually happy-go-lucky Goku, it was terrifying. Without another word, Piccolo flew away.

**Kame House, an hour later**

"Goku I'm so sorry," Bulma said to Goku who carried Kefla's body in his arms. Master Roshi said nothing but he did pat Goku's back reassuringly.

"What happened to Raditz?" Krillin asked softly.

"He's taken care of," Goku said.

"What's wrong with mommy?" Note asked.

"Is she sleeping?" Beat asked innocently.

Goku did not know what to say. Looking down at his motherless children he felt his heartbreak. Kefla was always the smart one she would have known what to say if the situation was reversed. He was at a total loss for words.

"She'll be alright once we use the Dragon Balls," Bulma said sensing Goku was in no condition to answer.

"We have another problem," Goku said. "Two more Saiyans stronger than Raditz are on their way to Earth. Raditz told me before, the end."

"Stronger than Raditz, wonderful," Krillin sighed.

"We'll need to gather the others and train like you've never trained before," Goku said. He added with a whisper. "I hope it'll be enough."

**The Other World**

"What are you doing here?" Kefla asked glaring at Raditz. "I thought only good people kept their bodies after death. Shouldn't you be in Hell already doing penance?"

"Shut up traitor," Raditz said.

"I can explain why Raditz is here in light of his less than stellar record," Whis said.

"Who are you?" Kefla said followed by Raditz.

"I'm Whis the Angel of this Universe. I pulled a few strings so you Kefla and you Raditz could receive training from King Kai. You can thank me later." Whis said.

"Why would you do such a thing, especially for him?" Kefla said.

"Hey," Raditz snapped.

"As a favor to a mutual acquaintance, Bardock," Whis said.

"You knew my father?" Raditz exclaimed.

"Knew him, I still know him," Whis said smiling.

"Bardock survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta?" Kefla said.

"He did indeed along with his mate Gine and a number of other Saiyans, your parents, and brother among them," Whis said.

"My parents and brother are alive?" Kefla said. She could scarcely believe what she was hearing.

"Indeed they are. If you follow the path I've laid out for you Kefla you'll see them again sooner rather than later." Whis said. "We've dilly-dallied long enough. Come, the check-in awaits from their Snake Way and from there, well, you'll see."

To Be Continued

Next up Saiyan Saga continues.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Dragon Ball Super are copyright Toei Animation & Akira Toriyama. They are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Dragon Ball Destiny Redefined– Chapter Six: The Saiyan Saga Part One Strange Bed Fellows

By

Celgress

**Snake Way the Other World**

"We don't have time for this," Kefla said while Raditz danced around the garishly decorated chamber with the strange blue-skinned orange-haired woman.

"Silence female, can't you see we are enjoying ourselves? Losen up, Kefla. Don't be such a stick in the mud." Raditz said having the time of his afterlife.

"You're kind of cute when you're angry." One of the other blue-skinned women who were milling about said. She fawned over Kefla who was becoming uncomfortable with her attention.

"I'm flattered, I truly am, but I'm also taken," Kefla said backing a few steps away.

"Your loss, honey." The blue-skinned woman said with a wink causing Kefla to blush and look away.

"You lead with such vigor and determination. I could waltz with you for all eternity, Raditz." The blue-skinned orange-haired woman swooned after Raditz twirled her around.

"I'm leaving," Kefla said.

"Fine, King Kai will be all mine," Raditz said.

"She's not King Kai, you fool," Kefla growled gritting her teeth in frustration. Two months together traveling down Snake Way had done nothing to improve Raditz's lacking intelligence it would seem.

"Bye, now," Raditz laughed. Kefla flipped him off as she stomped out of the room.

"She's right, you know." The blue-skinned orange-haired woman whispered in Raditz's ear leaning in close. "I'm not King Kai. You took a wrong turn, oh so handsome one."

Raditz stiffened at her revelation. "If you're not King Kai, who are you?" Something felt off.

"I'm Princess Snake." She informed him.

"Huh, I've never heard of you," Raditz said pulling away. "Well, I should catch up with my sister-in-law, duty calls."

"How dare you dance and run. You must apologize to our princess for your rudeness, at once!" The blue-skinned woman who had hit on Kefla yelled at Raitz.

"I'm sorry but I've been given a rare second chance to correct my mistakes after death. I need to make the most of it." Raditz said getting ready to walk away.

"I'm sure you're brother Kakarot will do just fine against Vegeta and Nappa on his own. There is no need to worry. Stay will us for a while longer." Princess Snake urged.

"Wait a minute. How do you know about my brother and the other Saiyans?" Raditz exclaimed. What was going on here?

"You or your sister-in-law must have told me." Princess Snake said.

"No, we didn't," Raditz insisted.

"Curse, you," Princess Snake hissed.

"Stay away from me, whatever you are!" Raditz shouted falling into a defensive stance.

"Too late fool. You're already in way over your head, as is your rude companion." Princess Snake hissed. She and her attendants faded away, however, her voice remained. It seemed to come from everywhere yet nowhere. "While I couldn't fully deceive your mind, what about your eyes? You've been blinded by me. You can't see what is in front of you anymore, ha, ha."

The chamber morphed around Raditz becoming the belly of an immense serpent! He backed away only to bump into Kefla. "Hey, I thought you left?"

"I tried, you big dolt. But I couldn't get out." Kefla said.

"Where exactly are we?" Raditz wondered aloud.

"You're in the belly of a snake. My belly that is, ha, ha, ha." Princess Snake hissed. "My digestive juices will soon dissolve you two pests. I was hoping I could keep you confused until then so you wouldn't resist, alas you overcame my illusions."

Caustic green slime oozed from the fleshly ceiling, walls, and floor. It quickly ate into Kefla's and Radtiz's clothing and footwear where it made contact. The pair jumped around in an attempt to keep the substance off them.

"We have one chance," Kefla said her back against Raditz's back.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Raditz asked.

"We attack her together," Kefla said. Raditz's nodded his approval of her plan.

The pair unleashed their signature attacks. Kefla directed her attack at the ceiling while Raditz directed his at the ceiling. They sustained their Ki output for about ten seconds until Princess Snake groaned. They were vomited outside shortly thereafter.

"Gross," Kefla said. They were covered in thick yellow slime. "I bet this gunk will never come off my armor."

"We have bigger problems, namely one huge problem." Raditz shouted, "fly!".

"You rats, I'll see you die a thousand deaths for my discomfort!" Princess Snake hissed giving chase.

"I've had enough of you! Take this, big mouth!" An enraged Kefla shouted her sparking aura tinged with green energy.

Turning around Kefla gathered as much Ki as she could and fired her Fist Cannonball attack into the face of Princess Snake at point-blank range. The monster bellowed in agony falling through the clouds and out of sight. Kefla tugged on Raditz's shoulder urging him along. He had to admit he was impressed by Kefla's rage boosted attacks. She was surprisingly formidable when angry.

"Come along, I doubt my attack destroyed her. We still need to find King Kai." Kefla said. The pair flew off to continue their quest.

**Kame House on Earth two months later, late afternoon**

"Faster," Goku yelled. He shot multiple low-powered blasts of Ki at Note who failed to dodge them all or even most of them. With a yelp of pain, she fell to the ground rubbing her back.

"I can't go any faster, daddy." Note said.

"Me either," Beat said who lay next to his sister nursing his wounds.

"Goku, maybe we should take a break. You are being kind of rough on them. They're just kids." Krillin said.

"Do you think the other Saiyan will take it easy on Beat and Note because they're 'just kids'?" Goku said rounding on his best friend.

"No, but-," Krillin said.

"Then don't tell me how to train them. They are my children, not yours. They need to be ready." Goku snarled. The typically jovial Saiyan had been in a foul mood since Kefla's death. His tight-knit circle of friends was deeply worried about him.

"Jeez, I was only trying to help by giving you some friendly advice. There was no call to bite my head off or anything," Krillin said.

Note and Beat stared up at their father a new expression on their young faces, fear. It was an expression Goku never wanted to see again. Goku stared down at the sand for several long moments before he said anything more. "Beat, Note, go inside. Take a break. It's almost supper time anyway."

"Okay," Note said. She and her brother went inside.

"I'm sorry, Krillin. You're right, as usual." Goku said. He gave the ex-monk a weak smile then offered his hand "still, friends?"

"Always," Krillin grasped Goku's hand without hesitation in a demonstration of a warrior's bond. "You miss her," Krillin said more as a statement of fact than as a question.

"If Kefla was here she'd know what to do. She was always the smart one. It should have been me Krillin. I should have died. We'd be better off if I had been killed, especially the kids. Kefla would have created a strategy by now, a plan of attack. I keep drawing a blank. I don't know how we can win, or is we even can win." Goku said running his hand through his spiky hair. What am I going to do, what are we going to do? What can we do?"

Krillin thought about their dilemma for a minute. It was a tough nut to crack that was for sure. "We'll think of something." He finally said.

"In eight months?" Goku said doubtfully.

"Sure we don't have a plan yet but we can't lose our confidence. If we lose faith in ourselves our opponents have already won, you taught me that." Krillin said. "You've always believed in yourself Goku. Many times I wanted to give up and go home but you wouldn't let me. Believe in yourself once more. If you do, I think no I know we'll win."

"Thanks for the pep talk, Krillin. I need it." Goku said smiling for the first time in four months.

"Glad I could help," Krillin said then added with a chuckle. "Besides, if we screw up and Earth gets destroyed Kefla will kick both our asses in the next life. I'm not ashamed to admit, I'm a little scared of your wife."

"Me too," Goku laughed to which Krillin responded with laughter of his own.

"How touching to see you two yucking it up like old times," Piccolo said sarcastically landing nearby.

"You have some nerve showing up here after what you did," Goku growled his expression having turned exceedingly dark.

Goku moved faster than either Krillin or Piccolo thought possible. He tackled the Demon to the sand. His hands encircled Piccolo's neck in a vice-like grip.

"You took away the person I care about most. I hate you!" Goku said squeezing hard.

Piccolo could not extricate himself from Goku's death hold. How had his rival gotten this strong so fast? Piccolo arrogantly assumed his connection to Kami would keep him safe, he was wrong. Goku was not thinking straight otherwise he would realize no Piccolo meant no Kami, which meant no Dragon Balls, which in turn meant no resurrection of Kefla.

"If you, love, her, you'll release me." Piccolo managed to croak out in desperation.

"He's right. Goku, if Piccolo dies so does Kami. If Kami dies Kefla will be lost to us forever." Krillin said desperately trying to pull Goku off.

"Damn you, Piccolo!" Goku said. With great reluctance, he let go of Piccolo's throat and stood up but not before he gave Piccolo a sharp kick. "When this is over, Kami or no Kami, you're mine!"

"Alright," Piccolo wheezed stumbling to his feet. He rubbed his tender throat."Until then we should work together."

"And give you the chance to stab us in the back like you did my wife, no thanks," Goku growled.

"Yeah, we don't trust you, Piccolo. You've proven yourself to be slime no different than that vile Demon who created you." Krillin said scowling at their unwanted guest.

"We need each other. This threat is bigger than any we have ever faced. You can't tell me I'm wrong." Piccolo reasoned.

"We'll get by without you just fine," Goku said. "Now get out of here before I change my mind and send you to join your father in Hell."

"Have it your way, short-sighted fools," Piccolo said. "I'll stop those other two Saiyans with or without your help."

"Leave," Goku said a shimmering fire evident in his eyes.

"And don't ever come back!" Krillin shouted after the departing Piccolo.

"We don't need him," Goku said.

"Yeah, we'll beat those other Saiyans on our own, right?" Krillin said with more than a hint of doubt in his voice.

**King Kai's Planet two months later, morning**

"We make it here after traveling for months. We fell off Snake Way twice, almost got eaten, and thanks to my big dolt of a brother-in-law, and now you want to be told jokes or you won't train us!?" Kefla exclaimed in disbelief. "My planet could be destroyed and everyone living on it slaughtered or enslaved. This is asinine."

"I've heard that one before. It wasn't funny the first three hundred times and it isn't funny now." King Kai said of Raditz's latest knock-knock joke. "FYI kid, Knock-knock jokes are the lowest form of comedy."

"Oh, for Pete's sake this is ridiculous!" Kefla said getting mad. Her aura sparked with green. Profoundly frustrated Kefla lashed out with a Ki blast that nearly toasted Gregory who narrowly avoided contact.

"Ouch, watch what you're doing," Gregory said jumping around. His bottom was literally on fire. He rand into King Kai's chair almost knocking himself out but at least the fire was snuffed by his fall.

"Ah, sorry," Kefla said.

King Kai began to laugh. "Ha, haha, ha, do it again!" He said clapping his hands.

"What?" Kefla said in astonishment.

"I love physical comedy. Your slapstick routine is very amusing." King Kai said. "Do it again. If you do, I'll train you and your unfunny friend here." King Kai pointed at Raditz.

"Hey," Raditz said taking offense

"Gladly," Kefla said with an evil smirk. Maybe she could get some fun out of this after all. Kefla gathered new Ki energy in her hands.

"Oh, no," Gregory moaned.

To Be Continued

Next up training with King Kai and the home front prepares for the inevitable arrival of Vegeta and Nappa.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball Super are copyright Toei Animation & Akira Toriyama. They are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Dragon Ball Destiny Redefined– Chapter Six: The Saiyan Saga Part Two Training Days

By

Celgress

**King Kai's Planet, afternoon**

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kefla warned scowling at Raditz who was tightly gripping the front of King Kai's tunic.

"Why shouldn't I!? He hasn't taught me anything since we've been here!" Raditz raged.

"Technically not true." King Kai pointed out. He remained surprisingly calm in the face of the angry Raditz. "I've taught you endurance, focus, and control. Although by the look of things you need way more work on the last one. Whew, your temper is still way out of control big guy." Gregory and Bubbles fretted nearby unsure what if anything they could do against Raditz.

"Rubbish, you've taught her all your secrets while I've learned no new techniques." Raditz ranted. "She's learned the Kaio-ken and the Spirit Bomb, while I've learned none!"

"Wrong, I couldn't learn the full Spirit Bomb because of my 'anger management issues'," Kefla said quoting King Kai words for the last bit. Her charged up aura occasionally sparked green (as it often did when she was perturbed). "With King Kai's help, I created my own, less destructive, variant of the Sprite Bomb the Spirit Palm."

"Another stroke of genius on my part. So she can't use energy gathered from others for destructive purposes why not use it for constructive purposes? Kefla's Spirit Palm technique when applied correctly cleanses the targeted party of all their evil while leaving them alive to reform. The main drawback is the target has to be mostly evil or it won't work." King Kai monologued much to Raditz's dismay.

"Be quiet!" Raditz snarled. He hoisted King Kai up and shook him. Before Kelfa could intervene King Kai lazily jabbed Raditz's neck with two fingers. "Urgh," Raditz groaned as he dropped King Kai. "You hurt me!"

"Serves you right," Kefla said her aura calming down.

"It sure does." King Kai said smoothing out his robes.

"And for the record big guy, I couldn't teach you any of my techniques even I wanted to, which I don't right now." King Kai said. "A pure heart is," He glanced at Kefla, "more or less, needed or they won't work. You don't have a pure heart so there isn't much I can teach you until that changes."

"And when might things change?" Raditz said.

"It's your call pal. You have to change your way of thinking. No one can change what is in a person's heart but the person in question." King Kai said becoming serious for a change. He strode up to Raditz and painfully poked the towering Saiyan's stomach to emphasize his point. "You've been training here for months and you're still the same old rotten person you were when I first laid eyes on your sorry self."

"What about her?" Raditz said pointing an accusing finger at Kefla who scoffed at his attempted deflection.

"She might display bouts of bad temper when she gets frustrated but she has no desire to dominate or destroy others for the sheer sake of doing so. She doesn't craze power as a tool to sate her base appetites. The driving force behind her actions is a desire to protect hearth and home, pal." King Kai admonished Raditz poking him all the time.

"Okay, I get it," Raditz said giving up.

"I don't know why I even bother. You're a lost cause, pal." King Kai said shaking his head as he turned his back on Raditz.

"Please, King Kai, I must continue my training. I swear I'll change." Raditz begged.

"I'm skeptical that you can change yet intrigued that you may, pal." King Kai said.

"Please, give me another chance!" Raditz wailed falling to his knees.

King Kai whirled around to face the tall warrior eye to eye. "You'll probably be here for years."

"Anything, I'll do anything. I must become a stronger, more worthy Saiyan." Raditz pleaded.

Kefla could barely contain her disgust. She detested the Saiyan concept of pride born of strength. Her parents sent her away because she was not a "strong enough" child. She would never throw away her son or daughter because they were physically "weak", the mere thought filled her with rage. Her aura briefly again sparked green. How detestably pathetic Raditz was and her people had been.

"Alright, but another outburst like that you're gone, understand, pal?" King Kai said.

"Yes, King Kai," Raditz groveled. He cried shamelessly into King Kai's robes.

"You're on thin ice, pal." King Kai said. "Get up, your embarrassing both of us."

"Yes, King Kai," Raditz said getting to his feet. "Lucky for you pal that Kefla will be leaving us soon so I can give you my full attention, which you desperately need. She's by far the best student I've had in eons." King Kai said beaming at the female Saiyan who gave an exaggerated bow, this action earned her a hard stare of open contempt from Raditz.

"I'll make you proud of me King Kai," Kefla said deciding she had heard more than enough whining from her brother-in-law. "I'll use your teachings to save my loved ones and my world from the Cold Clan's forces."

"You better," King Kai said. "If you fail, I'll never hear the end of it from Whis. He'll blame me for your shortcomings, so don't have any!"

**A remote area of Earth, night**

Goku had been perfecting his new technique since shortly after his wife died. Even nearly a year later there were times he could hardly believe that Kefla was gone. He missed her every day: her sense of adventure, her spontaneity, her warrior heart, her surprising tenderness to him and their children, her intimate touch, and her love of nature. Tending her sprawling garden was one of the things that kept him sane.

"I hope this works, for Kefla!" Goku said from his position in the base of a rocky valley.

Goku gathered and focused his Ki energy taping into his life force as he did so. His aura crackled with electric pulses of yellow-white light. Goku flew high into the air his right arm thrust forward. With a mighty shout of "Dragon Fist" Goku drilled straight through a small mountain range reducing it to rubble. His Dragon Fist attack was a complete success! While the technique required high levels of focus and dangerously drained one's life energy it was more than effective. The Dragon Fist would be his last resort when everything else failed. The technique truly was an all or nothing deal, but it was his all or nothing deal. He had created Dragon Fist on his own without help or input from anyone. Goku felt an uncharacteristic surge of pride in his Saiyan heart. At that moment, he didn't care he was exhausted, all his hours, days, weeks, and months of struggle finally paid off. He only hoped his Dragon Fist would be what stopped the two evil Saiyans bent or conquering his adopted homeworld, he owed his friends, his children, and perhaps most importantly his fallen wife, that much.

**A Distance Away**

From a respectfully safe distance, Piccolo Jr. observed Goku's first full use of Dragon Fist with mounting concern. He had to admit the technique appeared to be most formidable. He was not sure he could create a counter. Piccolo had not forgotten Goku's threat against him. He would not allow anyone to end his mortal existence before he gained what was rightfully his - vengeance for his father and overlordship of Earth. Piccolo knew if Kefla returned more powerful than before (which seemed exceedingly likely) and teamed up with this newly hardened Goku his dreams would die with him. Goku always held Kelfa back in the past from ending him but after what he did a year ago that seemed unlikely to happen in the future.

"I have one chance," Piccolo whispered.

If he forcibly fused with Kami he would not only become far more powerful he would also prevent Kefla's impending resurrection. Kami no longer being an independent entity meant no Dragon Balls, which in turn meant no wishes. Piccolo was confident he could defeat Goku in a one on one battle with Kami's added power, but not so with Kefla added to the mix. Depriving himself of the Dragon Balls was a risk but one he was willing to take. Besides no Dragon Balls meant no one could wish to become strong enough to defeat him once he ruled Earth.

"I'll just have to hope I'll grow strong enough so I can defeat those two Saiyans without assistance, after those other fools soften them up, of course." Piccolo mused. He would make his move against Kami shortly after the Saiyans arrived while the old idiot and his attendant Mr. Popo were distracted. Piccolo smirked, let Goku and the others do the dirty work of softening up their mutual foes he would then do clean up by taking on the winners. This time he would not fail.

To Be Continued

Next Up – It hits the fan as all our characters converge along with their different motivations.

**Author's Note -**

**Whew, the setup is finished. Expect a much longer and action-focused chapter next update. I thank you for your patience, my loyal readers. Sorry, it took so long to update but your know how real life can be, lol.**

**Dedicated to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark, sorry I missed your birthday by about a month. But hey, here you are. Better late than never, right?**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Dragon Ball Super are copyright Toei Animation & Akira Toriyama. They are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Dragon Ball Destiny Redefined– Chapter Seven: The Saiyan Saga Part Three When It All Comes Crashing Down

By

Celgress

**Earth, afternoon**

"We've dealt with your toys, face us!" Goku demanded of the two villainous Saiyans. With some effort, the Z Fighters had destroyed the Saibamen brought by Vegeta and Nappa (even Beat and Note managed to polish one off between them),

"I must admit, I'm mildly impressed by your tenacity and power. But here is where your good luck story ends. Nappa, take care of them." Vegeta said his smug grin never leaving his face.

"Which ones Vegeta?" Nappa asked.

"All of them save for Kakarot. He's the only being on this entire planet with a semi-significant power level. I wish to test his mettle against my own, not that the outcome is any doubt." Vegeta said,

"Sure thing, Vegeta," Nappa said cracking his knuckles.

Nappa immediately set his sights on Yamcha who was the weakest of the fighters (by far) other than the children or Chiaotzu

"Sunrise and sunset!" Goku shouted. After losing the love of his life he was determined not to lose any of his friends or his children to these heartless brutes. They had worked out this plan of action the day before, Goku hoped it would work.

Tien Shinhan jumped in front of Nappa unleashing his Solar Flair attacked at point-blank range. Nappa howled in pain as he was temporarily blinded. Goku, Krillin & Yamcha all hit the stunned Nappa with Kamehameha waves while Chiaotzu used his psychic powers to help hold the towering behemoth in place. Nappa struggled for a few brief moments before he was torn apart by the surging blue-white energy.

Vegeta was beyond upset. He could scarcely believe how easily these pitiful Earthlings had slain his lieutenant. No matter, he would soon rectify things.

"I'll see that you pay for killing Nappa!" Vegeta snarled.

"Yeah, well, he had it coming and so do you, short stack," Krillin said showing great bravery.

"Look who is talking half-pint." Vegeta laughed.

"Stand aside Krillin. This is my fight." Goku said shoving his friend back. "Vegeta, you claim to be the Prince of all Saiyans. If you have any honor at all, you'll fight me one on one."

"How dare a low-class Saiyan like you question my honor!." Vegeta shouted.

"Prove me wrong, face me!" Goku said not backing down.

Vegeta again laughed. "Very well, Kakarot, I grant your foolish request. Be warned, once I finish with you this world belongs to me." Vegeta said.

"I know what's at stake," Goku said. "Krillin take Beat & Note, go back to Kame House. Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, this is between Vegeta and me. You can stay if you want but don't interfere."

"Understood," Tien said before he and Chiaotzu retreated to a safe distance so they could watch followed by a reluctant Yamcha.

"Papa be careful." Note said.

"Please be careful papa." Beat seconded.

Goku picked the pair up and hugged them tightly. "I'll do my best." He said before handing them off to Krillin who flew away with them.

"Alone at last," Vegeta said. He smiled sadistically at Goku who glared at him in return.

**The Lookout**

"I fail to understand why you aren't down there lending a helping hand," Kami said of his young doppelganger.

"Hey, I told you already I have a plan. I wait up here until the moment is right, then I strike." Piccolo said slamming his left fist into his right palm.

"Interesting," Kami said dryly. His antenna perked up. He turned his back on Piccolo. "Ah, my assistant Mr. Popo has located the last of the Dragon Balls. He is summoning Shenron so we can wish Kefla back to life."

"Just wanted I wanted to hear," Piccolo said. He grabbed Kami from behind in a bear hug.

"What are you doing!? Release me at once!" Kami said while trying to squirm free.

"Never again, your power is mine, old man!" Piccolo said.

"You're attempting to absorb me!" Kami said with alarm.

"You got it, or rather I've got you, or soon will." Piccolo boasted holding Kami in an iron embrace.

Using his dexterity, Kami walloped Piccolo's head with his staff. Surprised more than hurt, Piccolo loosened his grip long enough for Kami to escape.

"Come back here this instant old man! I need to absorb you before Kefla is resurrected! With your power added to mine, I can beat Goku but not both of them together I'm not sure!" Piccolo said noticing that the sky was already black and had been for some time.

"Too late," A sickeningly familiar feminine voice said.

Piccolo turned around to be decked across his jaw by a vicious Kaio-ken enhanced right hook. The impact was so great from the unexpected blow that Piccolo crumpled in a heap. Kefla stared down at him, an expression of cold fury on her face.

"You wanted me to stay dead. I would have never seen my family or friends again and Earth may have been destroyed, all so you could have a fleeting shot at power. You disgust me, Piccolo." Kefla said. Her red aura sparked with streaks of vivid green. "Get up, I'm not done with you!"

"Kefla, you must go, Goku needs you," Kami said as Kelfa stopped using Kaio-ken X2 to save up her stamina.

"Are you sure we'll be safe with, this thing sulking around?" Kefla said glancing back at the still prone Piccolo.

"Oh, he'll be quite safe now that I've returned." Mr. Popo said a hint of menace in his voice.

"I'll get the better of you all yet." Piccolo threatened while staggering to his feet. He wiped a trickle of blue blood from his mouth. His face was heavily bruised from Kefla's punch.

"I don't have time for your empty threats, Piccolo, maybe later," Kefla said. She flew away leaving behind an enraged Namekian. She gathered energy around her hands as she flew. Her goal was to eventually convert this raw energy into a Spirit Palm attack, maybe she could cleanse the other Saiyans of their evil with it?

"Don't ever turn your back on me!" Piccolo bellowed. He then shot a beam of energy from his mouth at Kefla.

Working on instinct, Kefla turned around and deflected Piccolo's attack back at him adding the energy she had gathered to the mix. The blast missed Piccolo who dodged at the last possible second but the much slower Kami was not so lucky. Mr. Popo wailed in despair. Kami the Guardian of Earth was no more. Piccolo grinned triumphantly for a moment until he realized this meant his own end. He died cursing Kelfa and Goku. All around the world, the recently scattered Dragon Balls became inert.

"Oh, no, what have I done!" Kefla exclaimed.

**Earth**

Goku and Vegeta went blow for blow. Although Vegeta was the stronger of the two Goku was no slouch. Vegeta found himself hard-pressed to block or dodge all of Goku's strikers. In terms of pure martial arts skills, the pair were more or less equals.

"Enough," Vegeta bellowed. He leaped back several steps to put some distance between himself and his foe. "Time to end this." He released the moon ball from his ball but before it could ascend far Goku

vaporized it with a Ki blast. "How dare you!"

"No cheating, you beat me fair and square or you don't beat me at all. I'm not sure what that device was but judging by your anger I bet it was something to give you an advantage." Goku panted. He was certainly feeling the intensity of their duel. His body was bruised and his clothing was ripped in multiple places.

"I don't need an unfair advantage to deal with a weakling such as you." Vegeta declared between pants of his own. Although not battered as badly as Goku, Vegeta was still in much worse shape than at the start of the battle.

"We'll find out together," Goku panted with a forced smile.

Irritated to the point of no return, Vegeta readied his secret weapon, his Galick Gun attack. Meanwhile, Goku readied his own finisher the Dragon Fist. "It ends here!" Vegeta announced.

"At least we can agree on one thing!" Goku said.

Goku covered the short distance between him and Vegeta in the blink of an eye. Goku's body charged with crackling yellow energy which concentrated into his outstretched right fist. His fist went underneath Vegeta's own outstretched arms. Goku's right fist blasted straight through Vegeta's chest simultaneously Vegeta's hands discharged blistering purple energy directly into Goku's face. Well under one minute later Kefla found their bodies side by side.

"No," Kefla gasped. She had failed. Kefla fell to the ground her soul crushed by what she saw.

She was too late. Goku was gone. Without the Dragon Balls, there was no way to bring her beloved husband back. He was truly lost to her. If only Piccolo had not attacked her. If only she had not attacked Piccolo in return, killing Kami by accident. Her perilous travels down Snake Way, training with King Kai, he struggles to return to Earth and life, it was all for nothing. Had there been a point to any of this?

Kefla placed her head on Goku's cooling chest. She knelt there for what felt like an eternity before a hand touched her shoulder. From the energy, she detected she knew who the hand belonged to Tien Shinhan.

"I'm sorry." Was all Tien said when Kefla stared at him with her mournful eyes.

"I don't understand. Why didn't you help him?" Kefla asked her voice cracking with emotion.

"He insisted on facing Vegeta alone," Tien said softly. On either side of him stood Yamcha and Chiaotzu like Tien each wore expressions of utter devastation at the fate of their long-time friend.

"Why?" Kefla said unsure if the answer even mattered anymore.

"I think he wanted to protect us, and the kids. I also think he wanted to avenge you." Tien said. "He was a hero to the end."

"A better hero, a better training partner, and a much better mate than I ever deserved. Maybe if I'd let him marry Chi Chi this wouldn't have happened?" Kefla said searching Tien's face for some elusive answer.

"Goku never would have stopped defending Earth regardless of who he married, we both know that," Kefla said.

"You're right, he was the best of us," Kefla said. "Sleep well, sweet one." Kefla kissed Goku's forehead.

_"Kefla stop acting hopeless. No student of mine gives up so easily."_ The voice of King Kai said telepathically to Kefla.

"But, King Kai the Dragon Balls are gone," Kefla said puzzled by his admonishing words. How else was she supposed to act given the situation?

The others looked at her confused by her odd actions. Why was she talking to herself? Had Kefla lost her mind due to Goku's demise?

_"The Earth Dragon Balls yes, but planets others than Earth have Dragon Balls, the Planet Namek for starters. I'll tell you how to get there. In the meantime, I'm sure our mutual friend __will__ arrange it so your hubby can train with me."_ King Kai's voice said. He added with a chuckle. _"I wonder how he'll take to seeing his brother again?"_

"He'll probably punch him then they'll become sparring buddies," Kefla said smiling despite herself at the image of Goku and Raditz meeting on King Kai's planet.

_"Okay, here's how you find Namek. You should get a pen and paper or something __these directions are__ a tad complicated__."_ King Kai's voice said.

**King Yemma's Castle The Other World, a few hours later**

"I'm sorry Wish, but I must put my foot door." King Yemma said from behind his immense desk. "The one known as Goku can be sent to train with King Kai, however, the one known as Vegeta cannot. He shouldn't even have kept his body, all things considered." He shuffled a stack of papers in his huge hands. "My records clearly show he needs to be punished for several decades if not centuries for his many misdeeds. I simply cannot bend a second time. I did give you the one known as Raditz."

"Understandable," Whis said showing no outward signs of anger or displeasure. "One question, King Yemma?"

"Yes?" King Yemma said.

"Will you explain to the Grand Priest why you're obstructing his design or should I?" Whis asked. "Unlike me, Father can become rather upset when someone ignores his orders."

"The GP wants Vegeta to train with King Kai?" King Yemma gulped hard.

"He does indeed," Whis said.

"Why didn't you say so. I would never stand in the way of the GP's designs. Vegeta is yours. Do with him as you like, no questions asked." King Yemma said stamping the release order.

"Thank you, King Yemma. Your cooperation in this matter is greatly appreciated." Whis said with a slight nod of his head.

"Anything for the GP, I am but his most humble servant." King Yemma said groveling shamelessly.

"I'll be sure to tell father that the next time I see him," Whis said. "If you'll excuse me, I simply must be going, duty calls."

"But of course, always a pleasure doing business with you Whis." King Yemma said.

"Likewise, King Yemma," Whis said. The two exchanged disingenuous smiles.

**Outside**

"Alright boys, we're good to go," Whis said.

"Why am I saddle with this low-class Saiyan cheater?" Vegeta said thumbing at Goku.

"I'm not happy about the idea of training with you either, prince," Goku said giving Vegeta a sideways glance. "And for the record, I didn't cheat. I beat you fairly."

"It was a tie, cheater," Vegeta said.

"Okay, it was a tie. Next time, I'll beat you." Goku said.

"Not if I beat you first," Vegeta said.

"Maybe," Goku said.

"No, maybe about it. Next time I'll win." Vegeta said,

"We'll see," Goku said.

"Gentlemen please," Whis said giving each of them a none-to-gentle tap on their head with his staff to get their attention. "You have a long journey ahead of you, I suggest you put your petty rivalry on hold until you reach King Kai's planet. Now then, first you travel down Snake Way."

To Be Continued

Next Up – The Namek Saga begins.


End file.
